Hogwarts: Juegos del Hambre
by Owl Brain
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha vencido en la guerra y para recordarles a todos que él tiene el poder decidió crear: Los Juegos del Hambre. 24 alumnos elegidos entre primero y séptimo podrían ser elegidos para participar en este concurso donde solo uno sobrevivirá. ¿Quién será el ganador?
1. Introducción

**Summary: Lord Voldemort ha vencido en la guerra y para recordarles a todos que él tiene el poder decidió crear: Los Juegos del Hambre. 24 alumnos elegidos entre primero y séptimo podrían ser elegidos para participar en este concurso donde solo uno sobrevivirá. ¿Quién será el ganador?**

**Disclaimer: Todo esto es propiedad de dos de mis ídolos: J. K. Rowling y Suzanne Collins siendo creadoras y propietarias de Harry Potter y Los Juegos del Hambre, respectivamente. Yo solo me divierto un poco con sus personajes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

Opresión. Injusticia. Egoísmo.

Nadie logró salvarse de la avaricia y codicia de Lord Voldemort, ni siquiera sus seguidores, los Mortífagos.

Tras la heroica muerte de Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, el Señor Oscuro arrasó con todo. Teniendo bajo su poder al ministerio, y más tarde, a Hogwarts, comenzó su reinado y conquistó al mundo mágico.

Muchas _sangres sucias_ o nacidos muggle –como yo prefiero –creímos que nos exterminaría, pero no lo hizo. Aunque lo hubiera preferido. A pesar de que todo nosotros seguimos siendo los del rango inferior.

Los jóvenes entre 11 y 18 años nos hemos visto obligados a volver a Hogwarts, viviendo con miedo, tratado de no decir nada indebido delante de los que sabemos están de acuerdo con este mundo, sin embargo, con antiguos miembros de la orden hemos creado una resistencia. Mientras ellos se ocultan en Grimmauld Place nos conectábamos por la Sala de los Menesteres, aunque siempre estuvimos a punto de ser atrapados, Hogwarts nos seguía ayudando, al parecer el castillo tampoco estaba a favor de esta tiranía.

La vida ahora es horrible, ya no se ve a gente haciendo bromas, a los más jóvenes corriendo por los pasillos, no se siente la tranquilidad y seguridad que antes emanaba el castillo y todos somos castigados con _cruciatus_, en especial Ron y yo, por ser los mejores amigos de Harry Potter y haber estado totalmente involucrados en esta guerra.

A decir verdad aún me asombraba el hecho de estar viva, pero si lo estaba era porque ese maldito estaba planeando algo peor… y desgraciadamente, al igual que siempre, no me equivoque.

Esta mañana Lord Voldemort hizo una visita especial al castillo, para hacer un anuncio especial del que nadie se podía perder.

Como siempre, los jefes de las casas nos obligaron a formarnos por año y marchamos al Gran Comedor. Este día las mesas del comedor habían sido retiradas, por lo que nos quedamos de pie mientras veíamos a ese horrible sin nariz. No pude evitar reprimir una mueca de disgusto, era totalmente desagradable en persona, en especial con esa asquerosa serpiente a su lado.

-Alumnos… -dijo con esa voz susurrante que te produce escalofríos – Debido al desafortunado incidente de hace unos meses –claramente se refería a la pelea en Hogwarts – lo cual nos dejó decaídos, para elevar nuestro humor he decido crear ¡Los Juegos del Hambre!

_¿Los Juegos del Hambre? _¿Qué acaso concursaríamos con comida? ¿Correríamos sobre donas o nadaríamos en jugo de naranja? De solo pensarlo me dieron ganas de reírme, pero me contuve, si alguno de los maestros me veía seguro sería castigada. Volví a prestar atención cuando Voldemort alzó una mano callando los murmullos del alumnado.

-Los Juegos del Hambre será una competición… -esto dejaba de darme gracia, en especial al ver esa sonrisa burlona y tétrica –donde 24 de ustedes, escogidos al azar como tributos… –por un segundo creí que sus ojos rojos se detuvieron en mí. Esto era cada vez peor- podrán pelear hasta la muerte, donde solo uno de ustedes quedará vivo –Y eso fue como una daga al corazón.

Más muertes. Esto no podía estar pasando. Varios de nosotros habíamos tenido la desafortunada oportunidad de ver como morían varios de nuestros compañeros y amigos, como Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall y muchos otros más, cuyas muertes desearía no hubieran sido en vano. Agache la cabeza con tristeza. Como desearía que todo esto fuera diferente.

-Mañana, 30 de Octubre, se hará la selección. Tres parejas por casa conformadas por un hombre y una mujer de cualquier año podrían quedar seleccionados. Así que mañana a medio día los quiero a todos sin falta aquí en el comedor. Retírense… Y felices Juegos del Hambre.

No necesito decirlo dos veces para que todos saliéramos de ahí. En cuanto estuve fuera de vista camine lo más rápido que pude hasta el baño de prefectos. Últimamente iba muy seguido ahí. Siendo aún prefecta de mi casa tenía acceso a él y era muy buen lugar para pensar. Miré el cuadro de la sirena. Era muy bonita y a pesar de todo ella seguía en su piedra cepillándose el cabello y dándome una sonrisa.

No pude evitar acordarme de Harry. Cada vez que él notaba que estaba preocupada no importara la situación me dirigía una sonrisa mientras se desordenaba su –ya de por sí despeinado–cabello azabache. Aun no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo, esa persona que me había apoyado, aquella en la que más confiaba… de la que inevitablemente me enamore… se fue. Ya no lo he visto más que en un par de sueños, fotos y mis recuerdos…

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño –mencione al aire mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

-Puede que te comprenda –sonó una voz detrás de mí, la cual conocía muy bien.

Ahí, recargado en el retrato de la entrada se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Estaba muy distinto. Se le veía más pálido y delgado, aunque aún se notaban sus músculos por el quidditch. Lo que más había cambiado del él eran su cabello que, en vez de llevarlo engominado como en años anteriores, lo llevaba liso mientras le caía por la frente y su rostro se veía cansado y ojeroso, como si me mantuviera alerta todo el tiempo y no durmiera más que un par de horas. Lo que era muy probable.

Sabía de lo que hablaba. Todos nos habíamos enterado de la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy, a mano de su propia hermana… Bellatrix Lestrange. Al parecer, Narcisa había intentado ayudar a Harry, pero fue descubierta y por eso la asesinaron. Algunos rumorean que Draco también había intentado ayudar, pero fue perdonado por el Lord. Al contrario de lo que todos pensaran, el rubio nunca había llevado la marca, y podía dar fe en ello pues justo en ese momento llevaba ambas mangas arremangadas. Cuando tenía la misión de matar a Dumbledore llevaba una marca provisional la cual se volvería permanente cuando cumpliera su misión pero al no realizarla esta se desvaneció, o al menos esa fue una de las tantas cosas que les explico Severus Snape antes de morir… otra de las personas que no debieron fallecer.

-Quizás –fue lo único que le respondí antes de regresar mi vista al cuadro de la sirena, la cual nos miraba con interés.

Escuche sus pasos acercarse hasta sentarse a mi lado en el suelo. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido, simplemente cada uno mirando algo diferente perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Eres consciente de que Voldemort es capaz de hacer trampa, no es cierto?

Lo miré. Me sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre, pero aún más que admitiera en voz alta lo que tanto ya sospechaba. Por un momento considere que Malfoy trataba de decirme que estuviera preparada, que para mí era inevitable.

-Lo sé –Sus ojos se toparon con los míos evaluando lo que había en ellos y el resto de mi rostro. Aunque no haya soportado a ese hurón en años anteriores, con la guerra había aprendido a no guardar rencor a todas las personas… en especial a quien te salva la vida.

-¿No has pensado en huir?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Sí, lo había pensado, creo que todos en algún momento lo hemos hecho. Sin embargo, sabía que eso solo me causaría más problemas, además, por mucho que intentara escapar, no tenía a donde ni con quien ir sin ponerlos en peligro. Mis padres no sabían de mi existencia, el amor de mi vida había muerto y mi otro mejor amigo estaba aquí, en la misma inmundicia, a pesar de que no me hablaba.

-Eso sería algo cobarde –expresé en voz alta sin dejar de mirarlo –. Soy Gryffindor, somos valientes y no pienso dejar que gane.

Me levanté y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para seguir esa conversación.

Entré por el retrato de la Dama Gorda tras decirle la contraseña y subí a la habitación que compartía con el resto de las chicas de mi curso. Miré la cama de a lado donde se escuchaba el llanto de Ginny Weasley. Ella también había sufrido mucho por las muertes de Harry, Fred, Neville y ahora posiblemente la de Ronald. Quise decirle algo, pero en verdad no supe qué, por lo que decidí dejarla sola y me di una ducha. Preferí tomar una de las pociones para dormir sin sueño que tenía guardadas en mi cajón e inmediatamente caí dormida.

Desperté sintiendo el frío recorriendo por mi columna. Una de las ventanas de la habitación se había quedado abierta. Con cuidado me levante para cerrarla, pero mirando fijamente a los terrenos hubo algo que llamo mi atención. Dos capuchas negras tratando de pasar inadvertidos entre las sombras. La primera era mucho más alta que la segunda pero enseguida se lograba notar que ambos eran hombres. El primero saco algo de entre su túnica y se la entregó al segundo quien rápidamente lo escondió antes de desaparecer. Lo que sea que le haya dado, sin duda era de plata o cristal pues el minuto que estuvo reflejado en sol del amanecer resplandeció.

Observé dentro de la habitación a mis compañeras. Pronto se haría de mañana y dentro un par de horas teníamos clase. Entré al baño para darme una ducha que me relajara y prepara para el día de hoy.

El principio de todo apenas se acercaba. Porque el día de hoy comenzaban los Juegos del Hambre. Y no estoy dispuesta a morir sin luchar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! He aquí yo, Owl Brain con una nueva historia. Esta vez, un crossover entre Los Juegos del Hambre y Harry Potter. Espero y les guste pues me esforzare demasiado con él. Llevo días con este proyecto y fue muy sencillo de escribir, aunque no sé si es una introducción muy larga o un capítulo muy corto, pero los demás capítulos serán más largos no se preocupen.<strong>

**He querido poner un lado un poco humano de Draco, ese fue un momento íntimo en la historia así que creí que necesitaría un carácter un poco distinto como una Hermione un poco esquiva y un Draco un tanto amable, pero tratare de no alejarlo mucho de su personaje y volverlo un completo OC, aunque también deben recordar en donde se encuentran, las cosas que han pasado y la guerra que se encuentra a flor de piel y eso cambia mucho el carácter de las personas.**

**Aun intento averiguar porque decidí que Hermione estuviera enamorada de Harry… No lo sé, nunca he sido fan de la pareja, aunque claramente la muerte de Harry era inevitable. Para los fans de Teddy Lupin, debo decir que él está vivo, incluso aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo y en un futuro tendrá –creo yo –un gran protagonismo en esta historia.**

**Déjenme un review con su opinión por que…. ¡Oh si, baby! ¡Estoy de vuelta!**

**_Vanessa. Owl Brain._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

El comedor se encontraba abarrotado de gente. Debido a la importante ocasión había asistido importantes personas del ministerio (mortífagos) y familias (amenazadas) de los estudiantes sangre pura, por lo que las mesas se habían convertido en hileras de sillas, mientras todos esperábamos ver quiénes serían los tributos.

Me senté entre Ginny y Parvati tomando a ambas de las manos en busca de reconfortarlas aunque ellas apenas y fueron conscientes de ello; estaban más interesadas por la seguridad de sus respectivos hermanos. Después de la muerte de Lavender a manos del hombre lobo, Greyback, me había vuelto más unida a la morena descubriendo que no era tan superficial como yo creía, al contrario era muy agradable.

Mire como antiguos mortífagos se saludaban con gran efusividad, claramente entusiasmados con todo esto. También observe como varias familias veían a sus hijos con cierto deje de tristeza, incluso los Weasley se encontraban ahí. A pesar de la muerte de Harry y el dominio de Voldemort, ellos jamás se arrepintieron del bando que escogieron e incluso Charlie, George y –para sorpresa mía –Percy, asistían a casi todas las reuniones de la resistencia. Me pregunto si debería decirles lo que vi en la mañana, aunque quizás lo mejor sería investigar un poco más antes. Charlie miró hacia mí un momento y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, la cual me contesta antes de darle un codazo a George para que me saludara también. Se veía muy diferente sin su gemelo, la muerte de Fred había sido un duro golpe para él. Le hice un gesto con la mano y le mande una sonrisa, lo apreciaba demasiado a pesar de que a veces me sacaba de quicio.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y por ella entro Lord Voldemort, descalzó, con su piel pálida y ojos rojos, acompañado de su fiel serpiente Nagini. Una visión repugnante. Tras él venía Lucius Malfoy –quién tras la muerte de Bellatrix se había vuelto la mano derecha de Voldemort –llevando con la varita 8 enormes contenedores de los colores de las casas de Hogwarts.

Lucius colocó los contenedores encima de la mesa de los profesores una vez que Voldemort se hubiese parado en el lugar que alguna vez perteneció a Dumbledore.

-Queridos alumnos –siseó mostrando esa horrible y falsa sonrisa -, mis seguidores… Hoy estamos aquí para realizar las selecciones de ¡los Juegos del Hambre!

Muchas personas aplauden obligadas, otras emocionadas y unos pocos, como yo, no aplaudimos. Aunque fuese un simple acto me negaba a apoyar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

El mortífago, como claramente se lo ordenó su Señor, se dirigió a las primeras urnas, las de Ravenclaw. Sacó un papel al azar y con cuidado lo de desdobló. Se podía sentir la tensión y angustia en el aire y los Ravenclaw veían esperanzados el papel esperando no ser su nombre el que saliera. Luna Lovegood era una de las excepciones, ella tenía una expresión neutra y miraba a Lucius con tranquilidad. Me preguntó qué cosas pasarán por su cabeza en este momento.

-Evelyn Martin. Quinto año –La mayoría de las miradas se centraron en una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules quién estaba realmente asustada.

-Vamos –dijo Voldemort –pasa, no seas tímida.

La chica se levantó con dificultad y subió a la tarima justo atrás de Lucius. Varios de los mortífagos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Connor Bush. Cuarto año –al contrario de su compañera, un chico de cabello castaño y pecas, se levantó casi de inmediato y un tanto resignado, colocándose a su lado y tendiéndole la mano pues Evelyn no dejaba de temblar.

Lucius pasó a la siguiente urna, la de Gryffindor. Apreté más fuerte las manos de Parvati y Ginny, quienes trataron de sonreírme.

-Marie Ganem. Cuarto año –Una chica bajita, la cual había visto un par de veces en la sala común, se levantó demostrando la leona que era y fue hasta la tarima. Por la mirada de desprecio que tenía Lucius deduje que era una nacida muggle.

-Ron Weasley. Séptimo año.

No, no ¡No! Mire a Ron quién en seguida fue abrazado por una sollozante Ginny. Él no parecía afligido, aunque su rostro se había vuelto un poco más pálido de lo normal. Arriba de la tarima, los mortífagos miraban sonrientes en nuestra dirección al igual que su asqueroso amo. Podía ser que ya me lo esperaba, pero aun así fue devastador escuchar el nombre de mi mejor amigo. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo me levante y lo abracé con fuerza. Al separarnos Ron nos miró a nosotros y al resto de su familia una vez más antes de subir a la tarima, mirando desafiante a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Logre soportar las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Ginny en un vano intento de consolarla.

-Stephany Grey. Tercer año –Una rubia de Hufflepuff fue casi arrastrada por sus compañeros hasta la tarima. _No creo que sobreviva mucho, es muy joven y no creo que haya aprendido mucho en defensa_, pensar eso hizo que me enfureciera más, no puedo creer que ni siquiera hayan sido capaces de poner un límite de edad y manden niños a matarse.

-Antonie Smith. Cuarto año –Un joven rechoncho de cabello castaño paso adelante después de decirle algo a la chica que tenía a lado, la cual estaba llorando. Lo reconocí como el hermano de Zacharias Smith debido a sus facciones, aunque eran muy distintos físicamente y rogaba que en carácter también.

-Leila Sean. Quinto año –Una joven pelinegra de ojos cafés fue vitoreada por los de su casa y algunos del Ministerio mientras subía orgullosa a la tarima. No me sorprendería si fuera hija de algún mortífago.

-Cygnus Parkinson. Tercer año –Esperaba que él también se parara orgulloso, en especial al ser un Parkinson, pero en lugar de eso, el chico se quedó helado en su lugar.

Tal y como su hermana tenía el cabello y los ojos negros y era muy alto. Su compañero de a lado le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de señalarle algo detrás de él. Pansy se encontraba llorando en su lugar siendo consolada y sostenida por Blaise para no correr hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-¡Quiero ir en su lugar!

Draco Malfoy corrió hasta frente del chico. Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado por proteger a alguien. Los mortífagos e incluso el mismísimo Voldemort estaban sorprendidos por la acción del más joven de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy atónito.

-¡Quiero presentarme en su lugar! –Volvió a gritar mientras protegía al niño con su cuerpo de la vista de todos – ¡Me presento voluntario como primer tributo de Slytherin!

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. Nadie se esperaba que alguien hiciera eso, en especial por ninguna persona que no fuera su familiar.

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento mirando al joven. Por un momento creí que le lanzaría la maldición asesina, pero en lugar de eso aplaudió. Poco a poco muchos empezaron a aplaudir, incluso yo lo hice. Por mucho que me costara decir ese había sido un gran acto de valentía.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar en su lugar? –preguntó el sin nariz. Malfoy asintió – Entonces ¡Hazlo! Bienvenido a los Juegos del Hambre –le dijo con su sádica sonrisa.

Malfoy le dijo algo al niño que corrió hacia su hermana después de abrazarlo. No quise mirar como Malfoy subía a la tarima y termine escuchando el resto de los nombres con la mirada abajo.

Ravenclaw: Isis Moore. Sexto año; Jonathan Piers. Quinto año.

Gryffindor: Carol Maiden. Quinto año; Hernan Locke. Tercer año.

Hufflepuff: Gwendolyn O´Neill. Quinto año; Lucas Price. Sexto año.

Slytherin: Catherine LeuDom. Sexto año; Theodore Nott. Séptimo año.

Y se repetía una vez más. Ravenclaw: Shanon Lewis. Primer año…

-¡Me presento voluntaria como tercer tributo de Ravenclaw! –Luna Lovegood se abría paso entre la multitud con su característica serenidad.

Nadie se puso, aunque hubiera deseado que lo hicieran. Le tenía afecto a esa soñadora rubia y no soportaría verla morir en los juegos.

-Mark Anderson. Segundo año –Un jovencito moreno fue empujado por sus compañeros hasta la tarima ya que se había quedado petrificado en su lugar.

Era nuevamente el turno de Gryffindor. Lucius metió la mano en la urna de las mujeres y saco un papel.

_Por favor no, por favor no. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie…_ Pero como siempre el destino tenía que fastidiarle todo.

-Hermione Granger. Séptimo año.

Sintiendo como la presión en mi pecho aumentaba logre levantarme de la silla. Sentía los ojos un poco llorosos ¿Pero de qué? Realmente no lo sabía ni me importaba.

Avance despacio hasta la tarima con el mentón arriba, con seguridad. Sabía que era uno de los momentos favoritos de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos _la mejor amiga sangre sucia enamorada de Potter, camina hacia su infierno._ Arriba de la tarima la perspectiva era distinta, podías ver las caras de lástima y alivio de tus compañeros, las de burla de las personas que te deseaban ahí y la de angustia de las personas que apreciabas. Me negué a mirar a mis amigas o a la familia Weasley obligándome a ver un punto en la puerta de entrada.

-Dennis Creevey. Quinto año.

Observe al hermano menor de Colin Creevey, antiguo y valeroso Gryffindor, subir con cauteloso a la tarima. Una vez arriba pude notar que era muy parecido a su difunto hermano. Sin pensarlo mucho le tome de la mano y él se sorprendió de ese acto, pero me devolvió el apretón. No lo conocía, pero algo me impulsaba a proteger a ese niño, quizás el hecho de que no pudo hacer lo mismo con su hermano, posiblemente la ternura que profesaba, que fuera la persona con la que salió sorteada. No sabía el porqué, pero lo haría.

-Emma Reeve –Una morena alta subió a la tarima con una enorme sonrisa. Tal vez incluso un poco altanera.

Brendan Crawford.

Aline Walter.

Elliot Lebb.

24. Ya estamos completos los tributos. Voldemort levanto la varita y de ella salieron fuegos artificiales.

-¡Felicidades a todos los tributos! Pueden pasar a la sala de a lado, donde se podrán despedir de sus familiares y amigos cercanos.

Aún sin soltar la mano de Dennis caminamos en parejas hacia donde el sin nariz nos dijo, mientras nos aplaudían.

La sala era bastante espaciosa, no recordaba nunca haber estado aquí. Aguardamos unos segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran y entraran las personas que se querían despedir de nosotros. Me sentí triste al ver a los Weasley correr hasta Ron y abrazarlo. Tenía cierta esperanza de que llegue alguien, aunque tampoco era mucha ya que no tenía a mi familia. Vaya que me sorprendí. Después de que Dennis se fuera a despedir de sus amigos, Parvati llegó envolviéndome en un enorme abrazó que casi me tumba y tras ella venía Andrómeda Tonks junto con Teddy Lupin, mi ahijado. Al nacer Teddy Lupin, Remus llegó a la casa de Bill anunciando a todos que había sido un niño quien Nymphadora había dado a luz, y para su suerte alegría, resultó metamorfomago. Remus nos pidió el favor a Harry y a mí de ser los padrinos del niño, a lo que ambos aceptamos encantados, aunque no podía negar que me sorprendió que me lo pidieran a mí.

-¡Mione! –Gritó la morena sin dejar de abrazarme – ¡Oh Hermione! Por favor, trata de ganar.

Me quede paralizada ante su petición. Para ganar… tengo que matar, y no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quise romper su ilusión, así que solo asentí. Andrómeda también me abrazó, era increíble el parecido que poseía con su hermana Bellatrix, sin embargo, era lo único en lo que eran iguales; Andrómeda era una mujer valiente y con un corazón bondadoso, una excepción –o decepción como ellos decían –a la familia Black junto con Sirius y, después, Narcissa.

-¡Emms! –Dijo el pequeño metamorfomago extendiendo sus manitas hacia mí, pidiendo que lo levantara.

Cada vez que me veía cambiaba su color de cabello a uno parecido al mío.

-¡Te extrañe tanto Teddy! –le dije mientras lo alzaba y le daba un par de vueltas para que riera.

-Por favor Hermione, trata –me pidió Andrómeda –. Todavía te necesitamos aquí.

Inevitablemente mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Malfoy, el cual abrazaba a un lloroso Cygnus. Aún no terminaba de creer el acto tan valiente que había cometido hace rato, pero suponía que debía de tener sus razones para sacrificarse tal forma. Por como lo miraba el chico imaginaba que a él también le pedían que gane, aunque por alguna razón su padre no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

Por un segundo nuestras miradas se conectaron. No pude evitar sonrojarme al verme atrapada mirándolo, cosa que al parecer le dio gracia pues me dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas, sentía que no podía estar más avergonzada, pero aun así no pude quitar la mirada hasta que los Weasley llegaron para despedirse, Charlie y Ginny tenían los ojos rojos y llorosos, al igual que la Sra. Weasley y Fleur. El tiempo de espera estaba a punto de acabar cuando George me llevo aparte.

-Escúchame Hermione, porque solo lo diré una vez –tomó una de mi mano entre las suyas –no debes permitir que nadie te gane, eres inteligente y sabes defenderte. Sé que debería apoyar a mi hermano, pero él se está consumiendo lentamente, está tan destrozado con las muertes que han ocurrido y sé que si entra dentro de esa arena terminará peor. Cuídalo lo más que puedas, pero trata de regresar, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Estaba sin palabras. George me estaba pidiendo a mí que ¿Me pusiera por encima de su hermano?

-George, yo… -Tapo mi boca con una de sus manos y me abrazo.

-Ya lo sé. Solo… por favor.

Al separarnos note que estábamos muy cerca del otro y me sonroje. Estaba a punto de apartarme cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, pero no pude evitar regresarle el beso, después de todo, quizás sea la última vez que nos veamos. Nos separamos hasta que el aire fue necesario.

-George…

-Tenía que decírtelo, tenías que saberlo antes de ir.

No pude decirle nada porque el tiempo se había acabado y nos llamaban para llevarnos a la estación. Le di un beso en la mejilla, me despedí de Andrómeda, Parvati, Teddy y el resto de los Weasley antes de seguir al resto afuera.

Me negué a mirar atrás y continué mi camino. A partir de ahora estaba sola.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>**Primero, vuelvo a aclarar, esta historia es un Dramione, pero créanme que no pude evitar agregar esta escena, según yo no iba a ponerle ningún amorío más a Hermione, pero acabo de terminar el capítulo y no me resistí, termine creando un Gale (cosa que quería evitar) pero creo que eso le dará un toque más interesante a la historia ¿No lo creen? Aunque no se preocupen, esta "pareja" saldrá poco, así que no se preocupen por eso.**

**Segundo, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones acerca de lo que creen que pueda ser lo que vio Hermione y él porqué Draco y Luna se ofrecieron como tributos.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Adiós!**

_Vanessa. Owl Brain._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al salir de la sala fuimos escoltados –está más que decir que por mortífagos –hacia los carruajes, dónde nos dividieron por casas. Me acerqué a uno de los thestrals y con cuidado le acaricié la cabeza. Gracias a Luna le había perdido el miedo a esas criaturas en quinto año, cuando viajamos al ministerio, y desde entonces las puedo ver. Me parecía terrible tener que observar la muerte para poder apreciarlos, aunque lo entendía, eran escalofriantes, peo tenían un carácter muy bondadoso y dócil.

No tuve más tiempo para acariciarlo porque un mortífago me apuro para que subiera al carruaje. Pensé en sentarme al lado de Ron, pero estaba claro que él se sentía incómodo con mi presencia, en especial después de lo de George, así que me senté del lado de Dennis que también acababa de subir. _Tengo que hablar con él, _pensé. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin dirigirnos la palabra –en especial por que le me evita cada vez que me ve – y no entendía el por qué, razón que me frustraba. ¿Es qué ya había olvidado esos 7 años de amistad? ¿Las aventuras? ¿Qué yo le ayudaba con sus deberé? ¿O en los exámenes de quinto, los TIMOS? ¿O cuando en segundo se le rompió la varita?... ¡Varita! ¿¡Cómo no me aseguré de traer mi varita en el bolsillo!? Palpe en mis bolsillos hasta que la sentí en el bolsillo derecho, sin embargo, había algo más en el izquierdo. Con cuidado saque un pedazo de pergamino que decía:

_"__luza alihcom al en xurcorroh"_

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién había metido esto a mi túnica? Y ¿Qué decía? Pensé en hacer un _revelio_ pero sería demasiado obvio estando junto con todos, por lo que decidí esperar y ver el paisa que había recorrido anteriormente hacia la estación, aunque nunca en un situación similar. Nos bajamos de los carruajes nos formaron en fila antes de subir. El tren solo traía dos vagones, supuse que no tenía sentido traer más si no éramos tantos alumnos.

-Tu varita –me exigió el mortífago.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte un tanto reacia a entregar mi único mecanismo de defensa.

-Dame la varita –volvió a ordenarme. Vacilé un poco antes de entregársela. Odiaba desprenderme de mi varita –aunque hace un rato me haya olvidado de ella, pero era debido a las circunstancias –, pero no tenía mucha opción.

Subía al tren y me acomodé en un compartimiento vacío. Estaba tan cansada que después de unos minutos me quede dormida.

* * *

><p><em>¡Herms!<em>

_Corría desesperada, trataba de alcanzar esa voz que me rogaba ayuda, pero sentía que a cada paso que daba se alejaba mucho más de mí._

_¡Hermione!_

_La voz de Harry resonaba por todos lados, alrededor de mí. No sabía por dónde ir, a quién ayudar. Delante de mía apareció Bellatrix Lestrange, apuntándome con la varita._

_-¡Eres una débil, Sangre sucia!_

_Yo rogaba porque me dejara en paz, pero cada vez se acercaba más y más yo no podía moverme, por lo que el dolor y el miedo aumentaban._

_-¡Crucio! Grita, grita para mí. Es glorioso escuchar los lamentos de una mugrosa como tú –decía como desquiciada._

_No podía hacer nada más que llorar y suplicar por qué parara._

_Hermione._

_-Vamos Hermione despierta._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, topándome con otros de color gris*. Trate de incorporarme pero sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza.

-Solo venía a decirte que ya llegamos dijo la melodiosa voz de Luna Lovegood –. Estabas gritando mucho.

Aún seguía muy aturdida, por lo que no hice mucho caso de su comentario. Asentí un par de veces antes de que saliera del compartimiento.

Odiaba aquella pesadilla, no había parado de tenerla desde lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy. Con cuidado me levante del asiento y salí del tren hasta donde estaban los demás.

Seguimos a los mortífagos hasta un par de carruajes que eran tirados por caballos. Nos subimos al segundo carruaje junto con el resto de los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Note como una de las chicas, si no me equivocaba, Emma Reeve, me mataba con la mirada, como si la razón por la que estuviera aquí fuera mi culpa. Desvié mi vista de ella y me dedique a ver el paisaje tratando de ignorar el peso de su mirada que me hace sentir incómoda.

Durante el camino todo lo que había eran árboles altos y con sus hojas oscuras, pero pronto se empezaron a apartar para dar paso a una mansión. Se veía tétrica e imaginaba que por dentro era similar. No pude evitar estremecerme, sin duda ese lugar no me daba buena espina. Al llegar, unas rejas con la letra R grabada, se abrieron dando paso a los carruajes hasta la entrada donde una gran puerta negra se alzaba sobre nosotros. Fue sin duda una gran sorpresa para mí cuando por ella cruzo Kingsley Shacklebolt, imponente como siempre con su túnica azul, pero a diferencia de otras veces tenía una expresión lúgubre y sombría, muy distinto al Kingsley que había visto hace tres años en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix; sabía que estaba siendo obligado y no pude evitar sentirme mal.

-Buenos tardes jóvenes –dijo cuándo todos bajamos de los carruajes –. Bienvenidos a los que será su hogar hasta el comienzo de los juegos – Su voz se apagó un poco al final de la oración. Abrió las puertas y nos hizo una seña para que pasáramos, confirmando una de mis sospechas: La casa era muy oscura y fría, había una sala bastante amplia con un par de sillones de cuero negro y una gran chimenea. Una alfombra se extendía por un pedazo del suelo siendo del mismo color verde esmeralda que las cortinas, que en ese momento estaban corridas. A un lado de la sala estaba el comedor de caoba negra que daba paso a varios pasillos y puertas –. Esta es la Mansión Riddle –me sorprendí al escuchar eso, no podía creer que el "¡Oh! Gran y poderoso Voldemort" diera su mansión como asilo –. Si suben por la escalera verán varias habitaciones con una placa con su nombre y el de la persona que fue su pareja en la selección –Vi que Dennis me buscaba con la mirada, eso me causo mucha ternura. Aun recordaba aquella vez que Colin nos lo había presentado, desde entonces habían conversado varias veces hasta tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando estaba haciendo sus deberes o leyendo un libro. Así descubrí que era una persona tímida, pero también muy inteligente e interesante, un poco distinto a su hermano, pero también entusiasta y con quien se podía tener una plática agradable.

Llegue hasta su lado y me dedicó una sonrisa aliviado –creo que se alegraba de ver una cara conocida entre ese mar de gente –la cual devolví, a pesar de tener quince años era muy alto, por lo que me llevaba un par de centímetros.

-Al fondo del pasillo hay dos baños, los cuales tendrán que compartir. Los desayunos son a las nueve y las comidas a las dos, ambas obligatorias en el comedor. La cena es opcional. Los elfos de la mansión están a su disposición en tanto se deba a una necesidad básica. Mañana se les dará indicación de los demás, por el momento pueden irse a sus habitaciones y descansen. Hay encontraron lo necesario. Buenas noches –dijo dedicándonos una última mirada antes de salir por una de las puertas.

Decidí hacerle caso y al igual que la mayoría subí por las escaleras en busca de mi habitación. Tarde un poco en encontrarla pues era una de las últimas. A diferencia del resto de la casa, está era un poco más colorida, las paredes eran blancas lo que le daba luz a la recamara. Había dos camas divididas por una gran alfombra verde menta. Sonreí de lado con un poco de ironía, _tenía que haber algo de Slytherin; _también había varios estantes con libros, dos mesas de noche y un par de roperos de madera a lado de las camas. Después de todo resultó no ser tan desagradable.

Me acerqué al armario donde había otra placa con mi nombre, sorprendiéndome de encontrar ropa a mi medida.

-Hola Hermione –me dijo Dennis entrando también a la habitación junto con dos platos de pay de melaza y zumo de calabaza –, supuse que podrías tener hambre así que te traje un poco.

Le agradecí el gesto mientras me sentaba en la alfombra.

-¿Cómo estás? –me imaginaba la respuesta, pero aun así no había podido evitar preguntarle.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe –dijo después de darle un trago a su zumo –. ¿Y tú? Me imagino que estarás devastada por tu novio ¿No? –Arrugue el entrecejo. ¿Novio? ¿De qué hablaba? El pareció notar mi desconcierto porque rápidamente aclaró –George Weasley, es tu novio ¿cierto? Bueno al menos eso se cree después del beso que se dieron.

Si era sincera conmigo misma, ya ni recordaba ese beso aunque tampoco lo comprendía. Sabía que se lo había contestado por no romperle el corazón y albergando en mí el que no pudiera volverlo a ver, pero no entendía por qué la acción del gemelo, jamás había dado algún indicio de que le gustara y menos que de que me amara.

Me di cuenta de que no le había contestado a Dennis así que me apresuré en aclarar: -No, él y yo no somos nada. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

De inmediato se puso colorado junto con una sonrisa un tanto boba.

-Bueno, yo si salgo… salía con alguien –se corrigió con tristeza.

-¿Salía? –levante una ceja.

-Sí, después de todo no creo volver a verla. Se llamaba Giselle.

Sonreí al ver la cara de enamorado que traía, pero no quise comentar nada más acerca de nuestra suerte, así que cambie de tema.

Durante un rato continuamos conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y Dennis se fue dormir. Por mi parte no tenía sueño así que baje para investigar un poco del lugar que sería mi estadía por un tiempo, sin embargo, en tanto baje la escalera alguien me tapo la boca y los ojos a la vez que sentía ese tirón y el mareo característicos que suceden cuando te apareces.

Me libre de mi captor, topándome con unos familiares ojos cafés.

-¿Kingsley? –pregunté.

-Lo siento Mione, era la única forma de traerte sin levantar sospechas.

-¿Pero dónde es…?

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaba en el comedor de la Madriguera, y que ciertamente, no estábamos solos. Todos los hijos Weasley (menos Ginny y Ronald), Andrómeda –Teddy debía de estar durmiendo –y algunos miembros de la resistencias se encontraban ahí.

-Hola –salude de manera general y me acerque a darles un abrazo a Andy y Molly.

-No hay mucho tiempo –dijo Kingsley mientras tomaba asiento junto con los demás –¿Encontraste la nota?

-Si ¿Sabes qué dice? ¿Tú la enviaste?

-No, por eso debes descifrarla rápido. Al parecer ahí está la respuesta de algo muy importante.

-¿Quién la envió? ¿Cómo es que llegó a mi túnica? –pregunté rápidamente.

-Nos llegó por lechuza –comenzó a explicar Arthur –y nadie la pudo abrir, al parecer tenía un encantamiento de reconocimiento y solo tu podías abrirla. En cambio quién te puso la nota en la túnica…

-Fui yo –interrumpió George y no pude evitar sentirme un poco incómoda –. Por cierto, lamento el beso, pero era la única manera de dejarlo sin que me vieran.

-¿Qué?

Estaba un poco confundida por lo último ¿No pudo simplemente haberlo dejado cuando me abrazaba?

-Sí, verás-explicó Bill –, no sabíamos cómo darte la nota sin que nadie se fijara en que metíamos la mano en tu bolsillo o te la entregáramos directamente porque había mortífagos vigilando nuestras acciones, en especial las de nosotros.

-Así que –continúo Charlie –decidimos de último momento que el beso sería una perfecta distracción…

- Pues nadie se lo esperaría y estarán interesados en ello –interrumpí yo al comprender lo que me querían decir.

-En efecto, además de que los besos suelen poner incómoda a la gente.

-Y –finalizó George –decidimos que sería yo por qué somos amigos y no sería tan raro ya que Bill está casado y a Charlie casi no lo has visto –Volví a asentir, recordando el momento en la ceremonia cuando Charlie le dio el codazo al gemelo y me señalo. De seguro ahí lo _planearon_ –. Por cierto, no besas tan mal –Me acerque y le di un golpe en la cabeza -¡Au! Mione ¿Por qué la agresividad?

-Y pensar que te lo devolví por no romperte el corazón ¿Qué fue todo ese teatro? –George comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento hermosa –dijo usando el apodo que me dio en cuarto, cuando me hospede en la Madriguera durante los mundiales de Quidditch –. Necesitaba hacerlo creíble.

-Idiota –murmuré antes de volver a sentarme mientras el resto reía por nuestra conversación.

-Decidido chicos, de ahora en adelante me dedicare a ser actor –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo y esta vez fue Charlie quien le dio el golpe en la cabeza -¡Au! Dejen de golpearme en la cabeza, me dejarán menso.

-¿Más? –preguntó Bill con un poco de sarcasmo y el resto reímos. Se sentía tan bien divertirse aunque sea por unos momentos, pero aún más me alegraba que la actitud de George comenzara a ser la de antes.

-Pero aún sigo manteniendo mi palabra. Tienes que ganar hermosa.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa, cuando confesó que había sido puro cuento pensé que sus palabras también. Si lo decía enserio entonces: -Pero Ron…

-Ron apenas puede con su vida –dijo Arthur con tristeza y Molly soltó un sollozo –no soportará más después de entrar en esa arena.

-Tú tienes que ganar Hermione –interrumpió uno de los nuevos. Lo reconocí como Edwin Beckerly de cabello lacio, rubio y sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-Yo… un momento. Kingsley, ¿Puedo aparecerme fuera de la mansión?

-No, y tampoco aparecerse a menos que estén permitidas, además solo puedo de la mansión al Ministerio, no sé si te diste cuenta.

-No, no pude porque me tapaste la boca y los ojos ¿recuerdas? –dije un poco resentida por la manera en la que me "secuestro".

-Oh –dijo algo apenado –. Lo siento. Como sea, ¿Hay alguien que te parezca sospechoso?

Lo consideré unos minutos.

-Bueno, la mayoría de las serpientes salvó Leila Sean –y Draco Malfoy tampoco me parecía un peligro pero me ahorre el comentario pues se volvería una disputa –y esa Hufflepuff Emma Reeve.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con ello, capaz y no dudarán en matarte –dijo otra de las nuevas, Natalie Clair.

-Y conseguir aliados –interrumpió Charlie dándole una sonrisa a Natalie.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos, era muy obvio. Mire a Natalie, de cabello y ojos cafés, era bonita y se veía que lista. _Harían bonita pareja._

-Además de que tendrías que probar todas las armas –agregó Andrómeda. Un momento… ¿dijo armas?

Sin embargo no creía poder con ello. Es decir, yo solo era una chica normal, no tenía ningún poder o algo especial ¿Por qué yo?

-Escuchen, me alaga que me pidan eso, pero no creo que yo pueda ¿De acuerdo? Es decir, sé que Harry murió –dije con un nudo en mi garganta al recordar ese hecho – pero seamos sinceros ¿Por qué no elegir a alguien más capacitado y con mayor experiencia? ¿U otra persona que n tenga un historial tan manchado y esté en constante peligro de muerte?

-Por qué –dijo Molly hablando por primera vez en lo que iba de la reunión – ¿Quién ayudo en la fundación de la nueva resistencia?

-Yo… -dije en un suave murmullo siendo rápidamente interrumpida.

-¿Y en quinto año el Ejército de Dumbledore?

-Yo…

-¿Y quién sabe más hechizos y trucos que nadie de su generación?

-Yo pero hay otros que…

-¿Quién enfrentó a cuatro mortífagos a la vez saliendo victoriosa?

-Estuve a punto de no… -Estaba comenzando a exasperarme, si bien había contribuido a muchos de esos logros, nunca lo había hecho solo y empezaba a odiar el que me dieran tanto crédito.

-¿Y quién fue junto con Ron y Harry en busca de algo que no tenemos idea arriesgándose el pellejo?

-¡Ya basta! –Estallé –Yo nunca estuve sola durante esos momentos, recibí mucho apoyo de que igual o mucho más talentosa que yo.

-Nosotros no dijimos lo contrario, hermosa –interrumpió George Weasley haciendo nuevamente uso de mi apodo –. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, eres la única esperanza de las personas.

¿Esperanza?

-Eres como una imagen para muchos al ser una de las mejores amigas de quien fue el elegido –explicó Edwin –. Muchos esperan grandes cosas de ti.

Me quede un poco aturdida por lo último.

¿En verdad la gente me veía a mí como su última esperanza? ¿Me creía capaz de salvarles de la opresión que él había creado? ¿Creían que les podía devolver su libertad? Me maree un poco con esa información, por las miradas de Arthur y Kingsley supe que quizás no querían que me lo dijeran, quizás porqué sientes una gran y abruma presión o un pequeño –enorme –nerviosismo de cuidar que todo salga bien, sin ningún error. Aunque lo habría terminado averiguando al final.

-Ya es algo tarde –dijo Kingsley interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –. Es probable que estés cansada, además de que mañana es un día importante y tienes que dormir.

Asentí y me despedí de todos, prometiendo que la próxima vez vería a Teddy. Tome el brazo de Kingsley y nos aparecimos en la mansión. Murmure un _buenas noches_ y comencé a subir por las escaleras camino a mi cuarto.

-Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-Trata. Creen en ti.

Asentí y subí a mi habitación. Ahora compendia lo que sintió Harry durante mucho tiempo. Una rápida y silenciosa lágrima cayó por mi mejilla antes de que pudiera limpiarla. Saqué el papelito de mi túnica y lo guarde en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. _Debo averiguar qué es lo que dice._ Me asegure de que Dennis estuviera profundamente dormido antes de cambiarme por mi pijama tratando de no pensar demasiado en la reunión de hoy. Recordé a George y una pequeña risa se escapó de mi boca. _Realmente no sería mal actor_, concluí.

En tanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada deje que el sueño me invadiera, entregándome a los sagrados brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lamento las que se ilusionaron momentáneamente creyendo que era Draco, pero investigue y Luna también tiene los ojos de ese color.<strong>

**¡Hola! Fanfictioneras. Lamento haberme tardado tanto con el capítulo, pero Halloween y el Día de Muertos (sí, soy mexicana) me mantuvieron un poco ocupada.**

**Como pudieron notar, en realidad George no está enamorado de Hermione y todo fue un plan de la resistencia (por qué ya no es Orden del Fénix)… hablando de ella ¿Creen que deba tener un nombre? Pueden opinar al respecto.**

**¿Ya adivinaron lo que dice en el papelito? La verdad creo que lo deje algo fácil, pero consideren que en ese momento está muy preocupada en otras cosas y no tiene tiempo de inspeccionarlo, por otro lado, también consideren que puede tener una letra horrible y escrito con pluma y tinta, tampoco esperen que sea hermoso.**

**¿Qué les pareció Edwin Beckerly? Sé que participó poco en este capítulo, pero también será alguien muy importante en la historia, o al menos eso planeo.**

**Recuerden que Hermione aún sigue enamorada de Harry, aunque claramente no ha podido pensar mucho en eso por estar en otras cosas, pero en unos capítulos más adelante ya se hará notar más cuando comience a confundirse con sus sentimientos.**

**Ya sé, di un Spoiler Ö**

**Gracias a los que comentaron, contestaré sus reviews:**

-**Aguus Evelark**: Siendo sincera yo soy igual. Así que agradezco mucho, en verdad, apreció el review que me dejaste:3

Jajajaja yo igual soy Team Peeta y como ves George no sufrió, así que tendrá su final feliz, aunque tal vez me divierta un poco con los personajes y los hare sufrir un poquito muajajaja 3:) (I feel like Rick Riordan or Suzanne Collins).

¡Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos pronto.

**-SilvanaLuci**: ¡Gracias! ¡Besos!

-**Eli. J-NB**: Gracias por el comentario. ¡Besos!

-**Arysia**: He leído muchas de las historias y siempre es casi lo mismo, únicamente cambiando personajes, unos personajes y diálogos, aunque también he leído otras que me encantan. Me alegra de que mi historia te haya sorprendido, espero seguir haciéndolo.

¡Gracias! Besos.

**-Tifiis**: Jajajaja, al final no me gusto poner a George como un "Gale".

Descuida, tratare de no hacerla una copia de Katniss, si llego a hacerlo espero que me digas y me ayudes.

Gracias por comentar.

¡Saludos!

-**Pauli Jean Malfoy**: ¿Ya ves? Al final resultó ser falso, lamento si te arruine el día:( Jajaja.

No vas muy perdida respecto a las razones, pero tampoco es totalmente acertada.

Tal vez te decepcione un poco pues la trama no va completamente por ahí, aunque no es que no hayas acertado en un par de cosas.

¿Fue tu cumpleaños?

¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti…!

Gracias por tu comentario en el primer capítulo, yo también lamente mucho "matar" a algunos personajes, pero era necesario. Te puedo asegurar que ella no lo matara. ¡Spoiler ö! Jajaja.

Nos leemos ¡Besos!

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero.**

**Vanessa. Owl Brain.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente Dennis me despertó para bajar a desayunar. Con pereza camine hasta el armario y saque mi ropa para darme una ducha y reflexionar un poco la junta de la resistencia. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño que se encontraba a la derecha. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola dando paso a un Draco Malfoy vestido únicamente con unos jeans –cosa que de ser sincera me sorprendió –y el pelo húmedo. No puedo evitar ruborizarme ante la visión de su pecho desnudo _El cual estaba muy bien formado y tenía unos músculos que… ¡En que piensas Hermione!_

-¿Disfrutando la vista Granger? –su arrogante tono de voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ya quisieras Malfoy –le contesté mientras acomodaba mis cosas sobre el tocador.

-Sí, eso quiero –me guiño el ojo y se alejó por el pasillo, dejándome completamente roja.

Decidí ignorarlo y me termine de arreglar tratando –inútilmente –de arreglar mi cabello. Era un parecido que compartía con Harry. Sonreí con tristeza. Odiaba recordarlo, pero a la vez me encantaba, era algo un poco masoquista, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Yo lo seguí amando, por más que su recuerdo me doliera.

Me vestí con unos jeans, una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos y unos zapatillas* antes de bajar al comedor donde ya todos estaban desayunando.

Maldije por lo bajo al darme cuenta que el único lugar disponible era junto al hurón. El pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo pues me sonrió con un poco de ironía mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Buenos días Hermione –me saludó. Sentía extraño que me llamara por mi nombre, en especial que con su tono de voz parecía que acariciar cada una de las letras al pronunciarlo. Tome una tostada y comencé a untar mermelada antes de responderle.

-Buenos días Malfoy.

-¡Oh vamos! –Exclamó un poco exasperado pero podía notar la diversión de su sonrisa –Yo te llamo por tu nombre, al menos podrías responderme igual.

-Si lo haces es porque quieres –le contesté un poco fría.

-Te propongo un acuerdo de paz mientras estemos aquí –soltó de pronto.

Lo mire incrédula unos segundos evaluándolo. _Esté hurón trama algo,_ pensé. Sin embargo no encontré nada falso o malo en sus expresiones, hasta su media sonrisa que si bien no dejaba de ser del todo petulante parecía ser sincera. O era muy buen actor o lo decía en serio.

_Bien dice el dicho: Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. _Aunque no sabía si podía seguir considerando a Malfoy como tal.

-De acuerdo, Draco.

Debía admitirme a mí misma que se sentía bien decir su nombre por muy raro que fuera.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, observando a mis contrincantes, analizando. Recordaba las palabras de Charlie y de Natalie me dijeron sobre mis oponentes y aliados.

Emma Reeve seguí mirándome como si quisiera que estuviera a tres metros bajo tierra. Isis y Gwendolyn, recordaba que se llamaba, parecían tener cierta complicidad pues hablaban muy animadamente.

-Están saliendo –dijo alguien a lado de mí, hasta el momento no me había fijado quien estaba a mi lado derecho.

-¿Disculpa? –Leila Sean rió.

-Me refiero a que son pareja. Ya sabes, novia y novia.

Debí tener una cara graciosa pues ella rió de nuevo. Regrese mi mirada a ellas. Isis tenía el cabello negro, lacio y los ojos azules que contrastaban totalmente con su piel nívea y rasgos delicados. En cambio Gwen –más corto que su nombre completo –era de facciones un poco más toscas y su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos.

Quizás ellas no lo notaban pero después de unos momentos de observarlas pude notar las miradas cómplices y unos cuantos pequeños roces. Parecían en verdad enamoradas. Para mí era un poco extraño ver una relación así, pues tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle no era muy bien visto, pero a ellas no parecía importarles, es más, incluso parecían no recordar donde estaban pues actuaban con tanta naturalidad, como si estuvieran en el Gran Comedor.

-Debe ser terrible –murmuró Leila aunque alcance a escucharla.

-¿El qué?

-Que tarde o temprano sepas que la persona que amas tiene grandes posibilidades de morir.

No había dado con ese punto, pero tenía razón. Y también conocía el sentimiento. Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y pensé un poco en la conversación que tuve con Leila. Ella sería una buena aliada, además de que parecía tener esa misma inocencia que le recordaba un poco a su amiga Luna. Quizás fueran amigas o simplemente tenían ese rasgo en común, aunque me parecía extraño viniendo de una serpiente.

Miré a la águila rubia que se empeñaba en hablar con él compañero que había sido escogida. Reí ante la cara de desconcierto ante lo que la chica le hablaba. Probablemente de algunas de sus criaturas imaginarias.

Por otro lado, Ron comía en silencio evitando mirar a cualquiera. Me sorprendí de lo poco que estaba comiendo pues su amigo se caracterizaba por comer a grandes cantidades. Su familia tenía razón: Ron estaba cayendo en depresión y si salía de esa arena terminaría siendo peor para él. No pude evitar una mueca de tristeza, _esta guerra va a terminar por consumirnos a todos._

-Su atención, por favor –llamó Kingsley levantándose en la cabeza de la mesa –. El día de hoy habrá un Desfile de Tributos, el cuál será grabado y televisado tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico.

Me sorprendía ante esto ¿¡Cómo era posible que en el mundo muggle apoyaran esto!? Es más, ellos no deberían tener conciencia de la magia.

Callados por favor –dijo Kingsley con la voz más fuerte de lo normal. Probablemente se aplicó un _Sonorus _–En el mundo muggle será pasado como un reality show falso. El Señor Oscuro –pude notar que aún tenía problemas para llamarlo así –logró… convencer al Primer Ministro Muggle para ello, por lo tanto, en el mundo mágico será presentado de la misma manera, aunque este tendrá cobertura las 24 horas del día. Ahora, volviendo al desfile, este tendrá lugar las seis, en los jardines de la mansión, los cuales serán preparados para tal. Vendrán un par de personas a prepararlos personalmente. Lo único que harán es salir en el carruaje que les será preparado y dejar que les aplaudan antes de que el Señor Oscuro pueda dar por inaugurados los juegos.

Me sentí un poco desolada con eso. ¿Lo único que tenía que hacer es lucir bonita y como una hueca muñeca de trapo? _Perfecto, _ironicé, _como eso se me da tan bien._

-Pasen por favor.

Pude notar como varias personas entraban por una puerta, muchos de ellos tenían cabellos de distintos colores o llevaban peinados un tanto complejos para mi gusto. Pude notar que muchos de ellos eran del mundo muggle, sin embargo me sorprendí al ver unos ojos verdes mirando a mi dirección, con su cabello rubio oscuro peinado hacia un lado y con una sonrisa enigmática. Edwin Beckerly me guiñaba un ojo con discreción desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Ahora irán a comenzar a arreglarse junto con su estilista y arreglarse para el desfile con el traje que se les fue confeccionado. Pueden retirarse, estilistas comiencen con su trabajo.

Vi como Edwin se acercaba hasta a mí y solté una pequeña sonrisa irónica. Seguro estaba ahí porque Kingsley movió unos contactos.

-Buenos días, soy Edwin Beckerly. Un gusto conocerla –me tendió una mano y enseguida comprendí que debía fingir que no lo conocía. Estreche su mano y le dedique una sonrisa.

-Hermione Granger, el gusto es mío –acerco la meno que tenía estrechada hasta su boca y deposito un beso ella.

-¿Puedo empezar a arreglarla? –preguntó y algo me dijo que también quería hablar conmigo.

-Por supuesto.

Me hizo la seña de que lo siguiera y me llevo hasta una habitación donde había miles de espejos. Un tocador de un lado, una puerta que supuse sería el baño y un par de sillones y una mesa en medio. Me acerque al tocador y vi miles de productos que creí que jamás en mi vida usaría, además de que muchos eran desconocidos para mí. _En definitiva nunca volveré a juzgar esta profesión_.

-_Muffliato _–susurró Edwin después de cerrar la puerta –. Las paredes tienen oídos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

-Kingsley necesitaba personas ayudándolo y ya que no soy mal estilista pensé en que podría colarme aquí dentro, solo moví unas cuantas cosas para dejar mi historial limpio –Asentí en comprensión.

-Una última pregunta –El hizo un gesto de que me escuchaba –Si hay tantas habitaciones en esta mansión ¿Por qué compartimos habitación con otras personas?

-Oh, eso. Umbridge pensó que si iban a morir no eran necesarias tantas atenciones con ustedes.

Me quede muda al oír el apellido.

-¿Um…Umbridge? ¿Te refieres a la cara de sa…Perdón, la ex profesora de DCAO?

Me sentí un poco avergonzada de haber mencionado el apodo que le había puesto con los chicos a ella. Edwin solo soltó una carcajada antes de dar una vuelta a mí alrededor evaluándome por lo que me sentí un tanto incómoda. Me hizo dar un par de vueltas más antes de pedirme que me sentara.

-Bien, solo hay que arreglar… algunas cosas –dijo dudando de si era la palabra correcta – y todo listo.

Sabía que nunca había sido una de las personas más guapas o con mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts pero nunca le había tomado importancia a mi aspecto.

Durante cuatro horas más estuve en una exhaustiva preparación donde me bañe varias veces –según Edwin para eliminar cualquier rastro de mi piel –, depilaron y arreglaron mi cabello y uñas con un diseño sencillo de color rojo con líneas doradas que pronto dio medio día y con ello la hora de comer.

Edwin se negó a dejar que saliera al comedor alegando que nadie podía verme hasta que estuviera completamente arreglada y que de todos modos solo pocos asistirían a la comida, así que se ofreció a traerme un poco y por primera vez en esos minutos de soledad pude apreciar mejor su trabajo.

Sin duda era excelente si logro transformar mi cabello de la maraña que era a lo que contemplaba en el espejo. Estaba lacio en el nacimiento y ya no estaba crispado e incluso le había puesto luces a mi cabello.

Edwin volvió a entrar, esta vez con la comida y un par de vasos con un poco de vino tinto que coloco en la mesa. Me apreté el cinturón de la bata y me senté frente a él tomado uno de los platos

-Quiero hablar de tu traje para hoy –me dijo mientras tomaba una de las copas y se recargaba en el sillón –. Pero antes de eso quiero conocerte un poco más. Y no tengas miedo, recuerda que está el hechizo.

A pesar de saber que era parte de la resistencia no pude evitar desconfiar un poco de él. Después de todo lo que había pasado no era para menos.

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger, una Gryffindor, tengo diecisie…

-No, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Háblame de ti, tu verdadera yo.

Dude un poco una vez más, pero algo de él me decía que debía confiar en él. Dentro de esa casa había pocas personas en las que se podían confiar y no se veían falsos. Además, Edwin tenía algo que me hacía confiar en él, quizás que tuviéramos edades cercanas o tenía un aire familiar que me recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién con exactitud.

-Odio mi nombre porqué es difícil de pronunciar –comencé a confesar –. Mis padres no se acuerdan de mí porqué les borre la memoria. Estoy enamorada de una persona que jamás volveré a ver –No pude continuar pues sentí que ya había sobrepasado un poco más de lo que pensaba decir.

Edwin solo asintió con aprobación mientras se levantaba y de un cajón del tocador saco una tela negra y una cinta métrica. Conjuro la cinta para que me tomara rápido las medidas y con un par de toques de varitas más creo un conjunto. Eran una falda y una blusa negras, ambas sencillas.

-Le tienes miedo al fuego –negué con la cabeza –. Perfecto. Se supone que deber representar a tu casa con tu vestuario, pero en lo personal creo que debes representar a Hermione Granger, una verdadera leona.

Le sonreí con gratitud. Había llegado a pensar en millones de trajes que pude haberme visto obligada a usar con la idea de que Voldemort quisiera ridiculizarme delante de todos.

Rememore la primera pregunta. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de temerle al fuego? Comenzaba a crear ideas como que me incendiaría el pelo, el traje o incluso que el carro donde supone que tenía que ir estuviera en llamas, sin embargo, al final decidí que me dejaría sorprender.

-Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo. ¿Cómo supiste que esto era lo tuyo? –le pregunte. El me dedico una sonrisa triste y solo respondió: -Quizás te cuente algún día –Antes de llevarme de vuelta al tocador donde comenzó a maquillarme y peinarme.

Me explico que no quería utilizar muchos productos en mi piel y mucho menos en mi rostro, que prefería que me vieran al natural, pero agregar unos pequeños dibujos en mis sienes con una mezcla de rojo, naranja, dorado y un poco de negro. Otra cosa que me explico es que quería seguir trabajando en mi cabello y que no quería que lo vieran por completo, así que hizo una trenza un tanto floja que acomodo por encima de mi hombro.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara el desfile así que continuamos conversando y a su vez me decía un poco de lo que sabía de los juegos:

-Van a asignarle una persona para que consiga patrocinadores durante los juegos.

-¿A qué te refieres con patrocinador?

-Al parecer son personas que van a costear regalos para ti mientras estés en esa arena –me explicó –y conseguirás más patrocinadores si les agradas, por eso quiero que actúes cuando salgas hoy.

-¿Pretendes que finja que me agradan esas personas y en especial la situación? –espete un poco enojada. Aunque no fuera la manera más amable de decirlo estaba enojada por eso. ¿En verdad quería que hiciera eso? Sería totalmente imposible con el asco que me produce ese ser.

-No –me contradijo –, quiero que saludes al público que te verá, que seas amable con ellos pues al final ellos son lo que te pueden salvar la vida.

Un punto a su favor. Por lo que me había explicado una simple donación podía hacer un gran cambio durante los juegos. Asentí un poco a regañadientes. A pesar de comprender él porque seguía sin agradarme la idea.

-Perfecto, ya casi es hora, así que lo mejor es que te comiences a cambiar.

Me pasó el traje y me metía al baño a cambiarme. La falda era lisa y me daba hasta las rodillas. Pude notar unos leves destellos dorados en ella, pero eran casi imperceptibles a menos que la miraras fijamente. Por otro lado, la blusa era de manga larga y se ceñía completamente a mi cuerpo. Edwin terminó de arreglarme el maquillaje y me acomodo de nuevo la trenza asegurándose de que todo siguiera en perfecto estado. Casi me da un infarto al ver los tacones que tenía que usar. No es que no supiera, sin embargo, prefería evitarlos a toda costa. Eran unas plataformas negras con tiras doradas que se amarraban alrededor de mi tobillo.

Después de unos minutos, Kingsley pasó avisando que debía estar en la línea de carruajes en un par de minutos.

Antes de salir, Edwin me abrochó la insignia de un pájaro encerrado en un círculo y una flecha en su pico. Recordaba haber visto ese pájaro en un libro. Un sinsajo. Un pájaro capaz de replicar silbidos, melodías y una amplia gama de sonidos bucales. Además de que podían repetir canciones completas, de múltiples versos, siempre que tuvieras una voz que a ellos les gustase y paciencia suficiente para cantársela hasta que se la aprendiera.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué me lo abrocho cuando inmediatamente lo comprendí.

Era la nueva insignia de la resistencia.

El sinsajo sería un signo de libertad y no callar lo que queremos. Y si los planes no fallaban.

Yo lo convertiría en el nuevo signo de la rebelión.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo está? Me tarde un poco con el capítulo pero aquí está, espero lo disfruten.<strong>

**Iba a meter dentro de este capítulo también el desfile, pero me tomaría muchas palabras, así que solo me dedique a extender el arreglo de Hermione y que conocieran un poco más a Edwin y a algunos de los tributos.**

**¿La relación entre Gwen e Isis? No pensaba poner ninguna relación, pero una amiga me dijo que los nombre quedaban bien juntos –yo le dije que estaba loca –pero al final pensé "¿Por qué no?" Y ese fue el resultado, aunque la verdad no meteré mucho de esa relación, estará más que nada por encima.**

**Ahora, lo que nos importa… El encuentro de Herms y Draco. No canten muchas victorias pues en los siguientes capítulos no meteré mucho de ellos, apenas vamos en el cuarto capítulo, denle chance a la pareja, además de que tampoco piensen que solo porque Draco lo propuso su relación será como miel sobre hojuelas de ahora en adelante y recuerden que por el momento Herms sigue creyendo que está enamorada de Harry.**

**¿Les gustó como metí el sinsajo a la historia? Pensé en mucho en como lo pondría, pero al final me decidí por esto.**

**Como verán Herms no ha vuelto a tocar el papel, pero esperen que pronto lo volverá a ver. ¿Ya saben que significa? Les daría una pista pero creo que sería muy obvio el resultadoxD**

**¡Ahora a contestar reviews!**

-**Pauli Jean Malfoy: **Jajaja, soy una spoileadora totalxD Si, la verdad es que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer novios o pareja a George y Herms, siempre he visto su relación de hermanos. Además, ya hay suficiente con Harry metido en su cabeza para querer más.

Nos volvemos a leer después :3

Besos.

-**SilvanaLuci: **Sí, eso es bueno. Capítulo arriba, espero lo disfrutes:) Hasta pronto. Besos.

-**Arysia:** Eso tendrás que descubrirlo después, creo que ya di suficientes spoilers por mucho tiempo Jajaja, además, el entrenamiento será pronto así que no tardaras mucho en averiguarlo. Disfruta el capítulo. Besos.

-**Eli.J-NB: **Jajaja lo siento:( Prometo no volver a jugar así con tu mente… No, en realidad no prometo nadaxD

Sí, creo que por el momento lo dejaré así, hasta una próxima junta, pero para eso aún falta un poco.

Jajajaja me acorde de tu review y fue una de las razones por las que quise aclararlo. Todo obra de la vieja cara de sapo que todos creímos que había muerto… quizás en un futuro al fin nos conceda esa maravilla de noticia. (No puedo creer que pensarás que Dennis la espié, siendo sincera lo pensé de otros no de él, es como un pan de Dios tan inocente el pobre:3 Me encanta, es uno de mis personajes favoritos si he de admitir).

Jajaja espero te guste el capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

**Muchas gracias también a todos los que leen y no comentan, estoy muy feliz de ver sus lecturas y créanme que no saben la felicidad que me da cada vez que alguien deja un review o simplemente sigue mi historia, me hace muy feliz, en verdad.**

**¡Un beso a todos ustedes y hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

_Vanessa. Owl Brain_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Camine al lado de Edwin hasta un carro negro con una placa dorada enfrente con mi nombre y casa de Hogwarts. Había que admitir que había trajes impresionantes, aunque había también ridículos o intimidantes. El carro en el que estaba era totalmente negro con unas llamas en cada lado dibujado en tonos de dorado, naranja y rojo, similares a las que tenía en los ojos.

-Ed…

-¿Si Mione?

-¿Dónde estarán las llamas de las que me hablaste? –pregunte temiendo un poco de su respuesta.

-Pronto lo averiguaras –dijo guiñándome un ojo y alejándose hasta donde estaban el resto de los estilistas.

Genial, ahora me encontraba sola. Mire a Luna que se alejaba hacia su carro. Su estilista fue original al disfrazarla de Rowena Ravenclaw, usando un vestido de la época azul con cobre junto con una réplica de la tiara de la fundadora. Por otro lado, Ron estaba usando un sobrero de león –parecido al que había usado la Ravenclaw un par de años atrás en un partido de quidditch – y tenía únicamente un pantalón rojo con una cola dejando su pecho desnudo. Me reí un poco, el traje era ridículo, casi tanto con alas de águila, aunque sin duda me daba mucha felicidad no ser la chica de Hufflepuff que estaba completamente de amarillo con una franja negra desde la nariz hasta la espalda. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy se mostraba completamente intimidante: Llevaba un traje muggle verde y la piel repleta de escamas, sus ojos seguían siendo grises, pero parecía que les habían aplicado un hechizo pues se veían dos rendijas como el de una serpiente y por sus labios se escapa una pequeña legua viperina. Sus ojos se conectaron con los mismos por un momento y me dio un pequeño intento de sonrisa, aunque con el pelo engominado me recordó un poco a los años anteriores, pero aun así hice un vago intento por devolverla.

-Te ves bonita, pero no logro entender cómo es que tu traje nos representa a nosotros los Gryffindor –dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

Me voltee encontrándome con un par de ojos azules y un cabello pelirrojo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Fred Weasley, el mismo Fred Weasley que había estado muerto durante casi un año, aquel que había visto en la batalla cerca de la explosión pero que nunca pudimos enterrar, aquel Fred Weasley que quería tanto como si gemelo.

Sin pesar en nada corrí a abrazarlo sin importarte nada o nadie que había cerca, lo abrace y comencé a llorar encima de su hombro. No podía creer que estuviera vivo. Todos esos meses en los que pensamos su cadáver había sido destruido o llevado por mortífagos, de aquel que creímos que estaba muerto se encontraba ahí frente a mis ojos.

De pronto una rabia me invadió y comencé a golpearlo en su pecho una y otra vez.

-Eres –golpe –un –golpe –idiota –golpe -¡Como te atreves a estar aquí y no habernos dicho nada todo este tiempo! –le grite y volví a golpear. Sabía que estábamos haciendo una escena pero no me importo, estaba viendo a una de las personas que más me importaban a la cual creí que estaba muerta.

-¡Au! Soy uno de los comentadores. Y creo que te volviste bipolar hermosa –dijo llamándome por el apodo.

-¡Oh no, ni se te ocurra llamarme así Frederick Fabian Weasley! ¡Tienes mucho que explicar y… -no pude seguir gritándole por el susto de que me había cargado sobre su hombro tal y como un saco de papas –¡Bájame!

-Cuando dejes de hacer tanto escándalo –replicó con un tono de voz tranquilo, lo cual me enfureció más y comencé a moverme para tratar de zafarme lo cual es inútil pues es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¡Fred! ¡Bájame ahora!

-Si te callas lo hare.

Solo pude bufar y cruzarme de brazos esperando que me bajara y dejar de ver el piso. Fred soltó una risa, pero en vez de bajarme continuo su camino lejos de la vista de cualquier persona hasta dentro de la mansión y después entro por otra puerta.

-Bien –dije con voz aparentemente tranquila y me bajo –ahora si puedes decirme… ¡Donde rayos estabas! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe! ¡Me tenías preocupada y no solo a mí, a tus hermanos, tus padres, amigos! ¡A todos! –le grite abrazándolo una vez y llorado en su pecho mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Hermosa, tranquila... –dijo tomándome del mentón y limpiándome las lágrimas – prometo explicarte todo pronto y…

La puerta de se abrió y por ella entro Edwin con un frasco con una llama dentro de él y su varita en la otra. Al principio estaba a punto de explicarle que había encontrado a Fred vivo, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no le parecía extraña la presencia del nombrado y había comenzado a regañar respecto al maquillaje y mi presencia en el desfile, sin embargo no le preste atención y me dedique a observarlos a ambos y ver la sonrisa divertida que nos mostraba Fred en ese momento, al parecer le causaba risa que me maquillaran o me arreglara.

-Tú –dije mirando a Ed – ¿Ya se conocían? –Ambos se miraron con complicidad.

-Sí –respondió el rubio.

-Todos lo saben –secundó el gemelo ex muerto resaltando la primera palabra.

Me quede mirándoles con enfado. Entonces yo era la única ignorante que no tenía idea de que él se encontraba aquí. Eso explica aquel día en que Ron y Ginny salieron corriendo de la sala común llorando –de lo cual no me entere pues la pelirroja seguía en su mutismo negándose a hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario y Ron ya me ignoraba –. Oí como una voz anunciaba el inicio del desfile así que solo les di un puñetazo en el hombro a cada uno de ellos y les advertí: -Esto no se va a quedar de esta manera.

Fui hasta el carruaje que me llevaría por no sé dónde desfilado ante muchas personas que no conocía y se concentraría en los bonitos trajes y en lo "deportivos" que serán los juegos. Y cómo no quería ver ni escuchar nada me dedique a observar lo que había a mi alrededor.

Dennis acaba de llegar junto con su estilista, llevaba un traje completamente rojo con un par de brillos dorados haciendo la forma de un león en todo el vestuario. Se veía un poco raro pues le habían pintado el cabello de dorado. Y esperaba que se lo regresaran a su castaño original. Volteo a verme y dedicó una sonrisa y un pequeño saludo con la mano que gustosa devolví. Más adelante, vi como Theodore Nott vestido elegantemente con una túnica negra con detalles verdes –seguro estaba disfrazado de sangre pura ya que esa decía ser una de las características de la casa – avanzaba dando paso a la carroza de Luna y pronto a la mía.

-Hoy serás Hermione, la chica en llamas. Alza las manos –obedecí –y no las bajes hasta que el fuego se apague.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quiso decir con eso pero antes de darme cuenta mi falda estaba completamente en llamas. Lo mire como si estuviera loco por hacer eso –aunque debía admitir que era mejor que incendiar mi cabello –y el rápidamente aclaró: -Es fuego sintético que invente no te quemara ni se extenderá por ningún otro lado que no sea la parte superior de la falda. Pero si lo tocas quema –se apresuró a decir y no pude evitar mirarlo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo – ¿Qué? Hay personas que lo tocan a pesar de todo.

-¿Quién…?

-George –asentí. Eso tenía bastante lógica –. Durará al menos unos 4 minutos, lo mismo que el trayecto del desfile hasta el balcón por donde se asomara tu-sabes-quién.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, creo que en esa semana lo había visto suficientes veces por todo una eternidad. Quise replicar pero el carro comenzó a moverse llevándome hasta la puerta de entrada.

-No olvides sonreír y saludar. Te amaran.

Fue lo último que escuche decir a Ed antes de salir. Habían levantado varias gradas que estaban llenas de personas lanzando rosas y saludos hacia los tributos.

_Es increíble como algo tan banal y sádico como esto puede cambiar la mentalidad de las personas con el simple nombre de Juego que representa el entretenimiento… aunque yo no lo encontraba lo entretenido._

Al principio me quede helada sin saber qué hacer, pero recordé las palabras de Edwin e hice un gran intento por mostrar una sonrisa que pareciera sincera y comencé a saludar a la gente. Sentía como mis oídos se bloqueaban ante tanto ruido y la presión que sentí al verme en una de las pantallas gigantes. Ignore los comentarios de Fred y de otra persona que no reconocí, el bullicio de la gente ante la emoción y me observé.

Con la poca luz que había llegaba a resplandecer entre todos, incluso parecía que conforme avanzaba iban quedándose unas llamas atrás. Edwin había hecho un trabajo magnífico.

Conforme avanzaba comencé a ganar confianza incluso llegue a lanzar uno que otro beso. La gente estaba vuelta loca, gritaban mi nombre, el de mi casa e incluso el de algunos de mis compañeros. La música estaba alta, los vítores y la admiración lograron emocionarme. Debía agradecerle a ese rubio después porque ahora comprendía mi traje.

La llama inspira valentía. Aviva la esperanza de todos, incluso la mía. Incluso pensé que con un poco de ayuda podría ganar los juegos, que no todo estaba perdido. Era un mensaje sutil pero directo. Estaba segura de que nadie me olvidaría:

Hermione, la chica en llamas.

El recorrido continuó hasta un edificio donde nos alineamos de manera horizontal todos los carros y la música ceso cuando Voldemort salió por el balcón de donde caía una pancarta con la marca tenebrosa.

-Querido pueblo de Londres –_pff… querido, si claro_, ironicé. No sabía si sentirme bien o mal por los muggles que creían que era solamente un reality show actuado y efectos especiales –. El día de hoy están frente a nosotros quienes serán los tributos –dijo alzando la voz y se escucharon los vítores de las personas –. Así que doy por inaugurados los ¡Primeros Juegos del Hambre!

Más vítores se escucharon, las personas seguían gritando nuestros nombres aventando rosas y saludándonos, pero yo solo tenía mí mirada fija en él, mientras me la devolvía con la amenaza grabada en el rostro de que trataría de matarme a toda costa, creo que había captado el mensaje de las llamas. Solo esperaba a Edwin no le ocurriera nada.

Los carros se empezaron a mover regresando al patio trasero de la mansión. Unos segundos después de nuestra llega mi falda se apagó y con ayuda de Ed que había ido rápido a ayudarme baje del carro y me abrazo.

-Lo hiciste fantástico, te adoran –me susurró.

-Él y yo nos dimos cuenta de la llamas –le dije con doble intención que por suerte entendió.

-No sabe quién te hizo el traje.

Pude respirar de nuevo al saber que no ocurriría nada por el momento. Regresamos a lo que había sido el cuarto donde me maquillaron y me pidió que mandara a un el elfo a que me prepara un baño para relajarme y trajera un poco de comida. Me desmaquillo y me obligo a que pasara un rato en la tina de baño, aunque después de meterme en el agua calientita sentí como mis músculos se destensaban. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado tan a la defensiva hasta ese momento.

Me preguntaba si habían captado el mensaje que se trataba de transmitir. Si yo o el sinsajo habíamos comenzado a agitar aún más la llama de la revolución o si empezaba a convertirme en la imagen de ella tal y como la resistencia ansiaba. Decidí que lo mejor era dejar de pensar y simplemente disfrutar un poco más del baño.

Después de un rato Edwin regreso con una bata y una manzana, lo cual agradecí pues a decir verdad me había quedado sin hambre, pero al menos debía tener algo en el estómago. Me dijo que lo mejor sería que volviera a mi habitación para descansar un rato, pero que no olvidara que a la media Fred quería hablar conmigo para explicarme lo que había ocurrido durante ese periodo de tiempo.

Subí a mi habitación donde se encontraba un dormido Dennis. Sonreí, había estado increíble durante el desfile y estoy segura de que conseguirá muchos patrocinadores. Acaricié un poco su cabello –el cual gracias a Merlín habían devuelto a su estado original –, no podía creer que tan rápido lo dejara entrar a mi corazón en esta situación, pues si bien antes éramos amigos ahora lo veía a alguien que debía proteger y estoy segura de que yo le recuerdo un poco a su hermano Colin. Saque una pijama del cajón y fui al baño a cambiarme, a pesar de que mi compañero se encontraba dormido no pensaba arriesgarme. El pijama no era de lo que solía usar, mangas largas o camisones, si no lo contrario, era una blusa de tirantes junto con –por suerte –un pantalón. Ate mi cabello en un moño y me puse unos calcetines.

Todo el mundo se encontraba dormido, por lo que camine con cuidado hasta mi habitación de donde saque el papelito donde tenía grabado el mensaje:

_"__luza alihcom al ne xurcorroh"_

La respuesta se encontraba ahí, debía ser algo muy importante si estaba escrito en código. _Ojala tuviera mi varita, así sería mucho más fácil, _incluso si estaba escrito en runas, después de todo me había leído y memorizado los libros completos.

En el reloj marcaban las 11:48 de la noche, por lo que baje a la sala común a terminar de esperar. Venía mirando el papel tratando de averiguar qué era lo que decía el mensaje cuando sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra algo, pero por suerte logre mantenerme estable y no caí.

-¿¡Malfoy!? –Susurré sorprendida cuando alcé la vista -¿Qué haces aquí?

El chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación: -Creí que ya habíamos dejado los apellidos atrás.

Rodé los ojos, _¿Era lo único que pensaba al encontrarnos en la sala común de una mansión a medianoche después de un desfile de tributos?_

-Si bueno, es difícil dejar cinco o seis años de insultos en el pasado –respondí con un poco de resentimiento. Malfoy desvió la mirada pero aun así preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí? –solté un suspiro. Ahora que se le ocurría decir una pregunta coherente no sabía cómo responderla.

-No podía dormir –mentí –. Pesadillas. ¿Tú?

Su cara se ensombreció un poco y debía admitir que el fuego de la chimenea le daba un efecto especial.

-Pensaba en mi madre –confesó apretando el vaso de leche que hasta apenas me había dado cuenta que traía.

Entre nosotros se hiso el silencio, pero a diferencia de lo que creía era un silencio cálido, no incómodo. Lo observé un poco por el rabillo del ojo. Se había quitado la gomina del pelo, volviéndolo a dejar caer sobre su frente y parte de sus ojos, los hechizos y las escamas habían sido removidas devolviéndole su tez pálida y hermosos ojos grisáceos… _Hermosos ojos grisáceos, debe ser el sueño que ha comenzado a afectarme._

-Te veías maravillosa ahí arriba –alejo su vista del crepitar del fuego, mientras sus ojos buscaban a los míos –Podrías usar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tan sincera que no pude evitar devolver Es tu enemigo, quiere matarte, no dejes que te distraiga Dijo mi consciencia en mi cabeza.

Pero yo también podría jugar el mismo juego.

-Gracias… Draco –le sonreí, pero no me pareció suficiente así que me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, creando un pequeño y prácticamente imperceptible sonrojo en el rubio combinado co la sorpresa. Suspiró y se levantó con el vaso de leche en la mano aun intacto.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches Hermione.

-Buenas noches Draco –Alcancé a decir antes de que sufriera por las escaleras a su habitación.

Miré el crepitar de las llamas un momento antes de reaccionar.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? –susurré frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso me pregunto yo –dijo una voz desde atrás provocando que diera un brinco del susto.

Fred se encontraba recargado en una de las puertas con un pantalón de pijama a cuadros y una musculosa blanca cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja.

-¡Merlín! Fred no me des esos sustos –dije mientras me levantaba del sillón y lo miraba entre divertida y molesta.

Fred solo se rió y me tendió una mano para que la tomara y me acercara hasta él: -Creo que aquí hay unos cuantos pajarillos entrometidos, así que ¿Porque no mejor vamos a un lugar más privado?

Asentí y deje que me llevara por varias puertas hasta una habitación con la puerta azul. Dentro era muy parecida a la habitación que compartía con Dennis, excepto que estaba acondicionado para una persona y había una pequeña mesa con un sillón individual.

-Será mejor que te pongas cómoda, quizás tardemos un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola fiqueras! Apuesto a que les ha sorprendido el regreso de Fred… a mí también, no pensaba revivirlo, pero ¡Merlín! Lo amo tanto que se me hizo el único personaje al que pudiera revivir. La verdad es que al principio, cuando se me ocurrió pensé en convertirlo en avox… pero la verdad es que no me considero una persona tan cruel como para hacer eso, es que lo amo… Por un momento pensé meter a Oliver Wood o revivir a Remus, pero sabía que lo correcto era que fuera Fred, después de todo, es uno de los más necesitados en la historia y ya tenía planes para Teddy Lupin por lo que no podía ser él o Tonks.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el desfile? ¿Los trajes? ¿El momento Dramione? Sé que dije que no metería más Dramione –exagerado-por el momento, pero la verdad es que no pude aguantar y lo escribí xD**

**¿Alguien ya adivino lo que dice el papel :3?**

**Contestaré los reviews:**

-**Pauli Jean Malfoy: **Gracias, por comentar, tu historia me encanta:) ¡Ya vi película hoy! La verdad es que supero mis expectativas, esta genial. Espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo –tuyo o mío –.

Un beso:)

-**Arysia: **Ya que algo se interpuso en mi camino y no pude poner el inicio del entrenamiento, así que responderé tu pregunta anterior: Va a ser una mezcla, entre armas muggles y va a haber pocas varitas, van a ser limitadas. Gracias por comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos:)

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero. Un beso a todos.**

Vanessa. Owl Brain.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

-Será mejor que te pongas cómoda.

Suspire y tome asiento en su cama mientras él se sentaba frente a mí en el sillón.

-Durante la batalla –comenzó a relatar después de un pequeño e incómodo silencio –, en la explosión; sé que Percy y Ron estuvieron ahí, solo logre decir una frase antes de desmayarme _-¡Desmayarse! ¡¿Desmayarse, dijo?! Si no se oían los latidos de su corazón en ese momento, parecía que no tener pulso. _Estaba a punto de replicar pero alzo una mano para callarme –. Se lo que dirás, pero si tenía, aunque muy débil. Estuve al borde de la muerte –suspiro –. Recobre la consciencia unos segundos más, pero sin poder moverme, abrir los ojos o hablar; solo logre escuchar como Harry decía que me dejarían apartado y regresarían por mi más tarde para que nadie muriera durante el traslado de mi cuerpo –Se revolvió el pelo con frustración, como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que en aquel momento. Suspiró una vez más; ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado.

La próxima vez que desperté estaba en San Mungo y una enfermera estaba cambiándome el suero. Tenía los brazos, las piernas y el torso atado. Me altere y comencé a gritar; la enfermera trato de calmarme pero al final terminó por noquearme con un _desmaius._ La siguiente y última vez Lucius Malfoy estaba frente a mí. Él me explicó que había estado en coma por 5 meses y que el sin nariz había ganado la guerra.

-¿En serio Lucius Malfoy dijo el sin nariz? –Él rió.

-En realidad dijo algo como "El supremo señor poderoso con el que debería estar agradecido por perdonarme la vida" y un montón de tonterías.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Lo mande al infierno –sonrió con un poco de melancolía –. Le dije que no sería un títere del él

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que decidió continuar: -Me amenazó, me obligó a jurar que haría lo que él quería o si no toda mi familia y las personas que quiero estarían muertas. No me quedo otra más que aceptar.

-Fui mandado a rehabilitación por varias semanas hasta un mes antes de la selección. La vieja cara de sapo fue a buscarme y me trajo a esta horrible mansión, donde me dijo lo que tenía planeado para mí y para la escuela. Tendría que ser el comentarista de –según ella –"los maravillosos y fantásticos juegos del hambre". Trate de negarme, pero después de varios _cruciatus _y amenazas accedí.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que pude reencontrarme con Kingsley, el cual me ayudo al ponerme al tanto de toda las cosas que habían sucedido durante mi ausencia, la resistencia, Hogwarts, el ministerio; me ayudo a reencontrarme con mi familia, vi a Ron y a Ginny un par de veces, trate de comunicarme más con otras personas como contigo, Lee… todo en vano. No fue hasta ahora que nos pudimos reencontrar, aunque lamento mucho de que haya sido en estas circunstancias.

Me quede callada cuando termino la historia.

No sabía que decirle y es que ¿Qué le puedes decir a una persona que hasta hace menos de 12 horas creías que estaba muerta y resulta que no es así?

Aunque la verdad creo que aún no me recuperaba del shock inicial de hace rato cuando lo golpee y es que aún no podía creer que el auténtico Fred Weasley se encontraba frente a mí. Aquel con el que junto con George había compartido varios momentos excelente, quien lograba sacarme una carcajada aun en los peores momentos, quien el día de mis cumpleaños me había dado uno de los mejores regalos de mi vida, quién me había consolado en el baile de cuarto año y más tarde cuando Harry y Ginny habían iniciado su relación.

Cuando él había muerto se había pasado meses consolando a George y así misma pues en un par de años ambos pelirrojos se habían ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón, casi tanto como Harry y Ron, los quería como unos hermanos y por eso fue una de las muertes que más le dolió.

-No sé –susurre después de un rato –, si seguir sintiéndome enojada porque nadie me lo dijo o estar feliz porque estás aquí.

Él me dio una de sus típicas sonrisas antes de abrazarme: -Lo siento, quería ser yo quien te lo dijera –se disculpó.

Moví la cabeza para restarle importancia y después de darme un beso en la cabeza me soltó. Durante un rato hablamos de cosas triviales como la tienda, el quidditch –a pesar de que no me gusta –, libros –pues dice que en la rehabilitación no tenía nada que hacer más que leer para no aburrirse y a pesar de que siempre se juró a sí mismo no tocar un libro descubrió que había un par de libros interesantes, pero que desde entonces no ha vuelto a leer y jamás lo hará de nuevo en su vida –. Yo estaba feliz de volver a tenerlo en mi vida y reí como no lo había hecho en meses.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y el hurón de Malfoy?

Sentí mis mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Había olvidado el momento que tuvo con Draco hace unas horas.

Se había estado comportando extraño desde que regresaron a Hogwarts. Me hablaba, ya no me insultaba e incluso me saludaba o hablaba de vez en cuando. Pero desde los juegos todo se había vuelto aún más raro, como cuando me pidió que le llamara por su nombre o incluso nuestro encuentro en el baño.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse un poco más al recordar su bien marcado abdomen, sus penetrantes ojos grises y su voz ronca susurrándome.

-Nada –respondí con simpleza, aunque el alzó las cejas como si no me creyera, y es que era imposible con el sonrojo que tenía.

Aunque era verdad, no pasaba nada entre los dos. Solo era meras coincidencias y sucesos extraños que habían pasado, pero nada más.

-Ajá… Bien, supongo que ya me contarás, hermosa. Lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir, son las 4:27 de la madrugada y te tienes que levantar unas horas.

Asentí aliviada de no seguir con aquel tema y deje que me llevará hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios antes de darle un último abrazo y subir.

No había notado lo cansada que estaba hasta que mi cabeza tocó la almohada. Dos pares de ojos, unos verde esmeralda y otros grises fueron lo último que apareció en mis pensamientos antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente volví a ser despertada por Dennis para que desayunara algo antes de empezar los entrenamientos.<p>

Había estado inquieta durante la noche, pude comprobar por las sabanas tiradas en el piso, más no lograba recordar mis sueños.

Me dolía la cabeza, lo más seguro por no dormir lo suficiente después de un día tan pesado como lo fue ayer. Resignada llame a uno de los elfos domésticos para que me trajera una poción. Se lo agradecí mucho pues a pesar de haberlo utilizado de tal manera aun no toleraba el maltrato y uso de ellos, aunque no era momento para pensar en el P. E. D. D. O., de eso me encargaría después.

En el armario estaba tres veces el mismo traje: una playera deportiva de color negra con el escudo de Gryffindor y unos pantalones ajustados rojos. Tome uno de los trajes y fui a tomar un baño, esta vez, asegurándome de tocar la puerta primero.

A pesar de haberme lavado el cabello la poción de Edwin aún tenía efecto, debía ser una variante mejorada de la poción alisadora. Me seque el pelo y lo recogí con una trenza.

Por lo que sé ya me había pasado la hora de desayunar, pero tenía tanta hambre que no me importo y baje al comedor esperando aún encontrar comida. La mesa estaba casi vacía excepto por cuatro personas: Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Evelyn Martin –la primer tributo – y otro chico de Gryffindor, Hernan Locke me parecía.

Me senté al lado de Luna quien conversaba animadamente con Theo. Les dedique a ambos un fugaz buen día antes de comenzar a llenar mi plato con lo que encuentro: huevos, salchicha, pastelillos cubiertos con glaseado de limón y un poco de jugo de calabaza.

No es hasta que termino todo que me doy cuenta de que todos llevamos el mismo traje pero con el escudo y el pantalón de los colores de su casa.

El entrenamiento me pone nerviosa. Ayer Edwin me dijo que había tres días para prepararse y el tercer día en la tarde se haría la actuación individual para que nos asignaran unas calificaciones respecto a que tan fuertes competidores seríamos. Se me revuelve el estómago de pensar que tengo que ver al resto de los tributos cara a cara en el entrenamiento, con los cuales podría formar alianzas o con lo que no dudarían en matarme en el primer instante. De pronto siento como si me pesara todo lo que desayune y dejo el pastelillo que acabo de tomar, pues se me ha quitado el hambre. Subí al baño y me cepille y peine de nuevo sintiendo mis dedos un poco torpes.

-Mione –me llama Luna y me hace una seña para que les siga –. En la mañana nos dijeron que teníamos que bajar al sótano a las 10 y que ahí os dirían que hacer.

Asentí y los seguí en silencio, pero poco a poco comencé a integrarme a su plática. Theodore era una persona fría y un poco callada, pero a pesar de eso sabía dar los comentarios directos y en el momento preciso, sabía de diversos temas y tenía paciencia para escuchar a mi soñadora amiga divagar sobre las míticas criaturas en las que creía, incluso le preguntaba acerca de ellas.

Llegamos hasta un elevador y noto que estoy casi igual de nerviosa que cuando iba a presentar un examen. _Lástima que ahora no me puedo refugiar en mis libros._

El trayecto dura menos de un minuto y el ascensor abre sus puertas para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos, al igual que un par de tarimas y blancos para tirar. Al parecer éramos los únicos que faltaban pues el resto de los tributos y Kingsley ya estaba ahí junto con una mujer joven y bajita pero atlética.

Nos hace una seña para que nos integremos a los demás y comienza hacer las presentaciones. Al parecer, la chica se llama Giss y sería nuestra entrenadora jefe durante los siguientes tres días. Nos explica el horario de entrenamiento que sería de 10 a 6 con un descanso para almorzar. Habrá distintos puestos donde de sé enseñaría una habilidad específica y podríamos ir a los distintos puestos que quisiéramos. Está prohibido luchar con otros tributos. Pero lo que más me interesa es que hay tanto armas muggles como mágicas.

Dejo de prestar total atención cuando Giss comienza a leer la lista de los puestos y comienzo a evaluar al resto de mis compañeros. La mayoría de ellos se ve que son más grandes que yo, en especial los varones, pero descontado a los más jóvenes, siento que mi físico me da un poco de ventaja, pues después de pasar todo un año rondando con Harry y Ron en busca de los horrocruxes corriendo de los peligros me había ayudado a mejorar mi condición física a pesar de ser delgada y no tener mucha fuerza.

Comienzo a examinar los puestos observando que estaban divididos en tres secciones: supervivencia, lucha y sanación; además de que estaban mezclados los puestos de magia y las tácticas muggles.

Cuando Giss nos deja irnos veo que muchos se van hacia el área de combate, en cambio yo decido ir hacia el área de sanación. Decido comenzar escuchando al entrenador quien me enseñaba algunas plantas curativas, como diferenciarlas de otras que eran altamente venenosas y sus propiedades. Trato de imaginar que estoy en una clase de Herbología con Sprout y parece funcionar porque pronto he memorizado todo lo que el entrenador me ha dicho y se ve encantado al ver que tenía ciertos conocimientos previos. Un rato después paso hacia otro de los puestos donde te explica cómo tratar con las heridas, desde una quemadura hasta algo venenoso. Mientras la entrenadora me mostraba como crear una especie de férula con un par de ramas y hojas, echó un vistazo hacia el resto de los tributos. La mayoría se encuentra en los puestos de combate, algunos con las varitas presumiendo sus habilidades y otros en las armas muggles descubriendo en que son buenos; uno de ellos es Draco Malfoy, quien prácticamente de inmediato había descubierto que era bueno con la espada y derroto a uno de los ayudantes con bastante facilidad y mostró una sonrisa altanera y orgullosa, una de esas que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver y que te dedicaba antes de lanzarte un insulto.

Se fijó en que lo miraba y me lanzo una de esas sonrisas de superioridad, que hace que me confunda más ¿Qué o habíamos aclarado una tregua?

Decido ignorarle y me concentro en los demás tributos. Emma decidió probar con las hachas y al parecer tampoco es mala en eso pues parece tener cierta facilidad al manejarla; por otra parte Ron lanza hechizos hacia los blancos tan rápido como puede mientras Dennis está en uno de los puestos de supervivencia aprendiendo a fabricar un refugio; Leila Sean, la chica con la que me senté el día anterior se encontraba en uno de los puestos de pociones, al parecer no se le daba mal pues cortaba y metía ingredientes al caldero con una velocidad impresionante y casi sin mirar el libro.

La sesión de prácticas término y ese día no me acerque a las armas, en cambio seguí en los otros puestos y pase a uno donde te enseñaban a crear fuego y otro donde atábamos nudos, incluso había aprendido uno donde dejaba a una de tus presas colgada de un árbol.

Subí por el ascensor conversando con Marie Ganem, otra de las seleccionadas de Gryffindor hasta mi habitación para poder tomar mi pijama y darme una buena ducha antes de ir a cenar. A penas iba a tocar la puerta para comprobar si había alguien cuando por ella salió Ron. _¿Es qué siempre me tengo que encontrar con todo el mundo en el baño? Al menos él esta vestido._

-Permiso –iba a quitarme para dejarle pasar pero llevaba meses queriendo encontrar el momento para hablar sin que él me evitara.

-No –dijo firme y estirando los brazos para evitar que pasara –. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Su mirada se oscurece y me mira casi suplicante, como si quisiera evitar la discusión que se vendría pronto.

-Granger no quiero…

-¿Ahora soy Granger, no? –Le interrumpí comenzando a alzar un poco la voz – ¿Dónde quedo el "Hermione", "Mione", "Herms"? Me tratas como si fuera una completa desconocida.

Comenzaba a sentir la rabia en mi interior ¿Después de siete años de amistad venía a llamarme por mi apellido?

-Eso quedo en el pasado –dijo comenzando a apretar los puños.

-¿Por qué? Ahora que no está Harry simplemente me vas a dejar de lado.

-No lo entiendes –dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-No, lo que no entiendo es hayas decidido dejar de hablarme porque las cosas pasaron –exclame con furia sin importarme que la gente comenzara a reunirse a nuestro alrededor – ¿Es que crees que las muertes de todos solo te dolieron a ti? Pues te diré que no, mucha gente está sufriendo y tú solo te preocupas por ti mismo.

-¡Es distinto! –sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía.

-No, no lo es. Nosotros somos el trío de oro y podemos…

-¡Éramos el trío de oro! Ya no lo somos.

-¡Y la mejor manera de recordarlo es ignorándome! –Le grité con fiereza – ¡Quizás no seamos el trío de oro pero al menos el dúo quedaría intacto!

-No sería lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Si acaso te has molestado en ver cómo se encontraba George? ¿O tu madre?

-Ellos están bien –sentenció.

-¿Es que acaso no has visto lo mucho que sufrió Percy al cabo de que a penas comía? ¿Qué Ginny se la pasa llorando por todos lados? ¿O en mí que casi no salía de la biblioteca? ¡Eres un egoísta y un cobarde!

-¿Es que acaso tú no entiendes lo que es perder a un hermano, a tu mejor amigo y a mucha de la gente que quieres en tan poco tiempo? ¡Tú no puedes saber lo que yo sentí en ese momento! –me gritó.

-¿¡AH NO!? ¿Eso es lo que en verdad crees? –Dije tirando todo al piso y avanzando hacia él y señalando con un dedo – ¿¡Es que acaso crees que no sé lo que es perder a alguien!? ¡Te recuerdo que yo no tengo padres, en ese tiempo perdí a mucha gente preciada, a alguien a quien consideraba como un hermano, también perdí a mi mejor amigo! Pero sobre todo ¡Yo perdí a la persona de la que estaba enamorada! –Él se quedó de piedra ante esa declaración, pero no me importó – ¿Y sabes qué? Yo venía a recuperar algo que ahora me doy cuenta es algo perdido ¡Eres un estúpido e insensible Ronald Weasley!

Lo mire con rabia una última vez y volví a mi habitación de mal humor asegurándome de cerrar con un portazo sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían pero sin dejar caer las lágrimas. Me siento en la cama odiando a Voldemort por crear estos juegos y por matar a Harry, odiando a Ron por comportarse como un idiota, pero sobre todo odiándome a mí misma por gritarle tantas cosas de las que ya me empezaba a arrepentir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola fiqueras! ¿Cómo están? Sé que van dos semanas desde las que actualice, pero créanme que lo lamento mucho y para compensarlo hoy me puse a trabajar desde las 10 de la mañana hasta ahorita para terminar un capítulo del cual no llevaba ni 10 renglones solo para ustedes. Pero bueno, no vine a dar excusas si no a postear un capítulo ¿Qué opinan de la nueva actitud de Draco? ¿Será que se haya arrepentido de crear esa tregua? ¿Qué hay de la historia de Fred? ¿Y la discusión con Ron:o? La verdad es que no sé si me quedo con suficiente intensidad, pero espero que si hay quedado así.<strong>

**Veo que hay algunos que ya adivinaron lo que dice el papelito y créanme que Herms lo descubrirá pronto también.**

**Tengo una pregunta para ustedes:**

**¿Prefieren que Hermione sea buena con la lanza o con los cuchillos?**

**¡Ahora los reviews!**

**-Pauli Jean Malfoy: **Jajajaja gracias :3 La verdad es que fue todo espontáneo, en verdad no estaba en mis planes. Me parece bien que decidas esperar, yo creo que en un par de capítulos más ya lo averiguara, pero no lo sé, en mi mente todo puede pasar 3:)

Ö ¡Me spoileaste de la mejor manera! Jajajaja estoy esperando por un nuevo capítulo.

¡Besos!

**-Aguus Everlak: **Sí, ese es el mensaje, me alegró de que lo descubrieras:) Gracias por comentar y créeme a mí también me encanto volver a ver a Fred *-*. Tratare de actualizar con más regularidad y gracias.

Besos

**-JustMagg:** Si, aunque te comiste una "u" jajajaja. Aquí está el capítulo espero te guste:) Besos

**-Arysia: **Jajaja si e.e A mí también pero no encontré otra forma de meterlo –después de que lo incluí sin querer –. Aunque es cruel hay que recordar que ninguno de los libros son muy justos que digamos, pero así como hay cosas malas también hay cosas buenas, tratare de recompensar eso. Y si, si habrá Theo –Luna:3

**¡Nos vemos, un beso enorme!**

**¡Adiós!**

Vanessa. Owl Brain


	7. Felices Fiestas

_¡Hola!,_ ¿Cómo están? Aquí Owl Brain dando señales de vida.

Chicos (englobando ambos géneros, no sé si tengo solo lectoras femeninas o haya alguno que sea hombre así que no quiero distinciones), sé que no tengo excusa para no actualizar y no vengo a decírselas, simplemente quiero decirles que las adoro. Muchas gracias por este 2014 dejarme ser parte de ustedes con esta historia y espero en el 2015 seguir siendo parte de su vida y ustedes de la mía.

Debo decir que ayer trate de terminar el capítulo para hoy subirlo como despedida de este año, pero ciertamente fallé. Espero me perdonen, pero no quería terminar el año sin saber un poco de ustedes o despedirme apropiadamente. Aunque eso sí JAMÁS abandonare esta historia, no soy de las que dejan proyectos sin terminar, en algún momento lo acabaré, aunque me tarde años, lo haré.

Gracias a ustedes he podido sentirme libre, el saber que alguien lee, aunque sea una persona me saca una sonrisa enorme por toda la semana y ustedes me motivan a seguir con mis esperanzas y sueños para el futuro.

Empecé a escribir para no sentirme vacía, sola y jamás creí que alguien me seguiría, pero ahora las leo a ustedes y me emociono como no tienen idea; aunque es como tener dos vidas, una secreta –que es está –y la otra, me siento como Miley de la serie "Hannah Montana" de Disney Jajaja.

Quizás no vayan a leer todo la biblia que les estoy tirando, pero recuerden que tengo que cumplir con una cantidad de palabras y prefiero ponerles algo bonito que completar con tonterías. Por cierto, no es por nada pero les presumiré que mi primo favorito me regalo los tres libros de la saga de "La Selección" de Kiera Cass ¿No es un amorsh:3? Jajaja, es el mejor primo que pudiera pedir, pero no se lo vayan a decir o su ego me comerá.

También quiero saber acerca de cómo han estado en este período del año. Si quieren contarme soy toda oídos… u ojos. Es algo confuso esto de las metáforas cuando te están leyendo y no escuchando ¿no creen?

Debo leer un montón de historias que no he podido. Mínimo son 20 las que no he leído ¡Hay algunas que hasta han actualizado más dos veces! Sin duda debo apurarme.

Feliz navidad (algo tardado Jajaja), felices fiestas, feliz año nuevo. Ojala, no, deseo que todo lo que se propongan este año se haga realidad, que logre alcanzar sus metas, que encuentren lo que busquen y seguir siendo parte de sus vidas cada vez que me lean porque para mí es algo muy importante está página y no sería nada sin ustedes.

Los amo, felices fiestas.

Muchos besos y abrazos enormes y gigantes donde quieran que se encuentren de parte de:

Owl Brain. _Vanessa Parra._


	8. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_¡Eres un cobarde!_

¿Por qué le grite eso? Sé que Ronald es muy inseguro y debe de estarlo más ahora que se encuentra en depresión.

¡Y aun así le dije tantas cosas horribles! Soy la peor persona del mundo.

Aunque había que admitir que si él no hubiera dicho ciertas cosas yo no le hubiera gritado ciertas cosas... Pero si lo pienso bien, aun no sé porque Ron no me habla, fue una pelea sin sentido.

-Hermione -me voltee para ver a Dennis recargado en la puerta -¿Todo en orden?

Quise responderle que di, que su pregunta es innecesaria y me encontraba perfectamente.

En cambio negué con la cabeza y por fin deje que cayeran las lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Dennis se sentí frente de mí y me atrajo hacia sus brazos. Deje que me consolara y llore en su pecho hasta vaciarme. Sabía que estaba mojando su camisa pero parecía no importarle o simplemente no decía nada.

-Ve a arreglare y traeré un poco de chocolate caliente.

Asentí y tome la ropa que me había traído -la cual eta mal que había dejado botada en el pasillo -. Suspire y abrí la poeta. Algunas personas aun seguían ahí, pero para mi suerte -o desgracia -Ronald ya se había ido. Muchos me veían con burla, lástima o simple indiferencia. Pensé que era debido a mi discusión con Ron, pero después recordé que había declarado: Mi amor por Harry, una persona actualmente sin vida y cuando lo estaba, enamorado de otra persona ¡A los cuatro vientos!

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Ahora me creerían patética, aunque recordé lo dicho por Fred: _No sería un títere de él_, no sé por qué esa frase la sentí tan presente en este momento, pero me dio motivo para levantar la barbilla y caminar con seguridad hasta el baño, tratando de que o me importara lo que creyeran de mí.

Tome una rápida ducha y me coloqué el pijama, el cual era similar al de la vez pasada. Volví a colocar mi cabello en una trenza, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a peinarme así. Y era mejor que mi enmarañado cabello. Suspire y con cuidado abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo: La mayoría ya se había retirado a sus habitaciones salvo unos pocos que se encontraban hablando entre sí.

Con renovada calma fui a mi habitación donde Dennis ya me esperaba con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y unas empanadillas de calabaza. Sonreí con nostalgia; las favoritas de Harry.

Dennis había acomodado una pequeña mesa -que es un misterio de donde le saco -en el centro de la alfombra, donde colocó la comida y amontonó varias almohadas alrededor -que tampoco tengo idea de donde saco -. Se sentó cerca de uno de los cojines y con un gesto me invito a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -Me pregunto casi en un susurro. Asentí -¿Quieres contarme?

¿Quería?

Sí. Llevaba mucho tiempo reteniendo mis sentimientos y sin nadie con quien poder hablar. Además, Dennis era una persona atenta y confiable, si había alguien con quien debía hablar era él.

-Durante la batalla de Hogwarts -comencé en un susurro -, Ron y yo estuvimos buscando a Nagini cuando Harry apareció muerto. Después de que Neville y McGonagall se revelaran, Hagrid se llevó el cuerpo de Harry hasta su cabaña -una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla al recordar las personas, el sentimiento, el momento -Ron, Ginny, los Weasley y yo fuimos los únicos que lo seguimos... Estaba frio y sin vida su cadáver, pero la cicatriz en su frente estaba más brillante que nunca. Me derrumbe, la visión era simplemente horrible... -hice una pausa y tome un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente -Enterramos su cadáver junto al de Dumbledore en secreto un par de días después, temíamos que Vold... Él -me corregí, después de todo su nombre seguía siendo un tabú, aunque no tenía mucho sentido no mencionarlo ya que estaba encerrada en SU mansión -le hiciera algo o lo exhibiera. Esa fue la última vez que Ron y yo hablamos como mejores amigos. Pasaron unos cuantos días antes de que todos regresáramos a nuestras casas. Mis padres no estaban porque les había borrado la memoria y mandado a Australia -Dennis pareció sorprendido cuando dije eso, pero no menciono nada y me dejo continuar -así que acepte ir a casa de los Weasley, estar sola no era lo mejor en esos momentos para nadie. Durante todas las vacaciones me ignoro. Al principio creí que se mantendría en silencio por mucho tiempo, pero después comenzó a hablar un poco con sus hermanos y el resto de su familia, excepto conmigo. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts creí… creí que todo cambiaría, que volveríamos a estar casi como antes…

Mi voz se fue apagando de a poco mientras sentía el nudo de mi garganta apretarse cada vez más. Suspire un poco para calmarme y tome un poco más de mi chocolate ya no tan caliente.

-En cambio –proseguí momentos después –, se fue con Seamus Finnigan y yo me volví más unida a Parvati Patil –sonreí con un poco de tristeza, preguntándome como la estarían pasando en estos momentos –y a pesar de todos mis intentos Ron me esquivaba o ignoraba, tanto que después de un par de meses deje de insistir… no habíamos vuelto a tener algún contacto hasta la selección cuando lo abrace antes de que subiera a la tarima y no lo había encarado hasta hace unos momentos… ¿Y qué paso? –Sonreí con cierta ironía –lo arruiné. Si antes no me quería hablar ahora a de odiarme.

Baje la cabeza con tristeza mientras miraba las pocas gotas que quedaban en la taza moverse de un lado a otro.

-No creo que te odie –dijo Dennis después de un rato. Le dirigí una mirada incrédula.

-¿Y eso según tú, por qué?

-A pesar de todo, sé un poco de toda su aventura. A demás, hay muchos años de amistad de por medio, no pudo haberlos olvidado tan rápido, y la razón por la que sea que te haya dejado de hablar tiene que ser muy fuerte. Deberías de buscarle en algún momento y pedirle disculpas, aunque creo eso tú ya lo debes saber.

-Gracias Den –Le sonreí con sinceridad y le di una mordida a mi empanadilla de calabaza antes de cambiar de tema –. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas de tu novia?

Tan pronto como la mencioné en su cara apareció una sonrisa de tonto... No: De enamorado.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

Miro a la puerta aún con esa sonrisa, aunque ahora un poco más débil y con nostalgia.

-La conocí hace tres años en la biblioteca. Buscaba un libro para entretenerme cuando accidentalmente la pisé -Reí muy débilmente cuando vi la mueca que hizo -. Giselle es un año menor que yo y va en Hufflepuff, pero no tuvo compasión al decirme lo troglodita que era por pisarla. Al final nos sacaron de la biblioteca. Recuerdo que yo tenía el libro que ella necesitaba para trabajar y me sentía tan mal que ese mismo día durante la cena la busque en su mesa para entregárselo. Después de que me devolvió el libro la veía de vez en cuando en la biblioteca y me sentaba con ella o la saludaba al encontrarnos en los pasillos -Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con regenerada fuerza -. Después de conocerla e incluso haber salido con ella un par de veces en Hogsmeade, me atreví a pedirle una cita verdadera y un par de días después le hice la gran pregunta. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida -relató terminando con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cómo es ella?

No sabía porque tenía ganas de saber más de ella. Quizás porque aunque doliera, ella seguía siendo quién llevaba paz y felicidad al corazón de Dennis, así como Harry al mío.

-Ella es bajita, castaña y de ojos marrones, si quieres que sea preciso -dijo -, pero también es amable, muy inteligente y con mucho carácter.

Rió con lo último y trate de imaginarla tal y como la describió. Sonreí también, me gustaba verlo feliz.

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaba de Harry?

Pregunto de pronto, pero no con malicia o venganza por haberle acordado a su novia, al contrario, era simple curiosidad.

Mire la media empanada de calabaza de enfrente de mi con nostalgia al igual que Dennis.

-Su valentía, su liderazgo, la forma de preocuparse por todo el mundo antes que si mismo... Podría decirse que su personalidad en sí -sonreí -; pero para ser sincera, fueron sus ojos esmeraldas lo que me conquistaron.

Mi voz se fue haciendo más bajo conforme iba hablando, pero logre terminar en un tono audible. Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de que alguno volviera a hablar.

-¿Crees poder olvidarlo?

Sonreí -aunque creo que más bien salió una mueca -mirando aun la empanada a medio comer antes se concentrar mis ojos en Dennis.

-Sé que tengo que hacerlo. Aunque quizás me lleve mucho tiempo.

El ya no estará nunca para mí, aun así sea como mejor amigo. Era algo por lo que regañaba seguido, casi como si fuera eso lo que me desenamoraría. Aunque ahora lo podía recordar sin tirarme a llorar como hace varios meses, seguía doliendo su memoria. Incluso había pensado en varias veces tirarme un _Obliviate_, sin embargo, sentía que eso solo sería peor.

-¿Nunca has pensado en cantar?

Volvió a preguntar Dennis de repente. Si seguía haciendo eso terminaría dándome un infarto. Al parecer se dio cuenta y me mando una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Cantar? -pregunte un tanto escéptica y con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, siempre he pensado que cuando te relajas, tu voz pierde ese tono autoritario. Como cuando hablas de tus libros o tus sentimientos.

¿En serio? Nunca me había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Harry y Ron lo sabrían? ¿U otra persona?

-No me gusta mucho -admití.

-Vamos, al menos inténtalo -insistió -¿No te sabes ninguna canción?

-Bueno -titubeé -recuerdo una que me cantaba mi mama cuando no podía dormir.

-¿Podrías?

Deja la pregunta inconclusa pero se perfectamente lo que me pide. No estaba muy segura pero no perdía nada con intentar.

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

De pronto me vi a mí de 6 años siendo acurrucada por mi madre después de una pesadilla sin poder volver a dormir. Su voz siempre me animaba y lograba calmarme con su maravilloso canto. No la había vuelto a ir desde hace 5 años.

Este sol te protege y da calor,

Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Dennis había cerrado los ojos y su respiración estaba acompasada. No me sabía del todo bien los últimos versos, pero hice todo lo posible por recordarlos.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

-Te dije que lo harías bien -dijo en un susurro después de un largo silencio. -y la canción es muy bonita... Como si te prometiera un mañana feliz

No supe exactamente en qué momento recargó su cabeza en mis piernas y comencé a acariciar su cabello. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar palabra, pero me gustaba el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos, además de que me daba tiempo de pensar.

En este momento mi prioridad era Ron, es decir, necesitaba hablar con el cuanto antes. Ahora podía pensar todo con más calma y razón, algo que claramente había perdido en aquellos instantes.

Lo segundo era la actitud frívola y distante que había mostrado Malfoy conmigo en los entrenamientos. ¿Dónde había quedado la alianza? Sé que no debía tomarle importancia a algo como ello, pero no dejaba de darle vuelta a ese punto en mi cabeza.

Y por último y que debía de ser lo más importante -aunque era claro que justo ahora no era lo principal en mis pensamientos -era el papel que se encontraba guardado en la cómoda de mi cama. Era una pista de la arena ¡Y no había hecho nada para tratar de descubrirlo! ¿En que estaba pensando? Me hice prometer a mí misma que no pasaría de mañana sin haber descubierto lo que tenía escrito.

Voltee para abajo y vi que Dennis de había quedado profundamente dormida en mi regazo. En cierto sentido sentí nostalgia y familiaridad, es decir, yo siempre había deseado un hermano menor y el hecho de que hubiera tratado a Dennis como tal desde hace cierto tiempo me hacía sentir un poco mejor, aunque no del todo pues -ni siquiera con los momentos felices que de vez en cuando había tenido aquí, aunque eran contados con los dedos -no podía olvidarme del contexto que nos rodeaba.

Continúe acariciándole un rato más el pelo antes de recargarme completamente en una de las pilas de almohadas y al poco tiempo deje que el sueño me invadiera también.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Dennis había vuelto a despertarme, aunque esta vez era más temprano. Durante los tres días que llevaba aquí él siempre me había despertado y yo nunca lo había hecho por voluntad propia o a tiempo, cosa que no pude evitar cuestionarle.<p>

-Mi padre, al ser lechero, se veía en la obligación de levantarse a las 5:30 de la mañana, costumbre que nos pegó a mi hermano y a mí -contestó -. No puedo dormir mucho después de esa hora, a menos que en verdad este cansado.

Asentí sin preguntar algo más y me dedique a recorrer la sala con la vista, aún era temprano y seguía muy cansada como para salir y cambiarme, así que hice lo único que en estos momentos sentía que se me daba bien: leer.

Había pasado tan poco tiempo en mi cuarto que prácticamente me había olvidado de la mini biblioteca que se encontraba ahí.

Suspire y después de pasar el índice por los tomos con aire distraído me decidí por uno en especial, un delgado libro con cubierta de color azul y un tanto roída por los años. Observe el titulo -en el que no había reparado si acaso -, con renovada curiosidad: _El arte de las manos_. Pensé que quizás trataba acerca de la adivinación, pero me había llamado tanto la atención que decidí leerlo

_Magia sin varita._

_Antiguamente se creía que la magia se podía canalizar sin la necesidad de utilizar una varita, pero resulto ser una magia muy volátil, que solo podía ser realizada por un mago o bruja poderoso. Va conectada con la magia no verbal_

_Alguno de los pocos magos que lograron está hazaña son: El Invencible Andros*, Carlotta Pinkstone**, Albus Dumbledore, Nicolás Flamel***, entre otros pocos magos._

_Algunas cuantas criaturas mágicas como los elfos o los duendes son capaces de realizar magia sin varita. Incluso los duendes se refieren a los magos y brujas como "portadores de varita"_ _y el fracaso de los seres humanos para compartir el conocimiento de las varitas con los duendes es una fuente de malos sentimientos entre las dos especies._

_La magia sin varita también se utiliza a menudo en los casos de magia en menores de edad, que no tienen varita para poder canalizar sus poderes y a veces realizan hechizos. Esto se conoce como magia accidental, la cual puede ser utilizada de manera voluntaria o involuntaria, depende de cuan poderoso sea el mago o bruja que la realice._

_A veces, los gestos específicos de la mano concentran el poder del hechizo y lo guían hasta la meta. Esta magia puede ser combinada con la magia no verbal para poder lanzar hechizos en cualquier circunstancia._

Mire en el índice otros de los títulos, pero no había nada más acerca del tema, solo un poco más acerca de él significado de la mano, algunos hechizos o trucos que se podían hacer con ella, y, obviamente, la lectura de manos de tu futuro. Decidí ver la página de hechizos, quizás encontraba algo útil ahí.

_La mayor parte de los hechizos se realizan con ayuda de una varita, pero hay algunos pocos que no necesitan de una o simplemente se necesita desear poder hacerlo para que funcione, claro que mucha de las veces esto solo se puede lograr mucho esfuerzo y práctica._

_Es más fácil realizarla con hechizos sencillos como un _Alohomora _o _Wingardium Leviosa, _que son los hechizos básicos de primer año, y poco a poco ir avanzando en la complejidad de los hechizos._

_Los _muggles _suelen usar trucos baratos o falsos, algunos simplemente causan ilusión, otros tantos logran hacer uno que otro hechizo muy débil, pero sin lograr despertar esa vena mágica, al igual que unos tantos _squibs.

Cerré el libro y lo deje en su lugar cuando Dennis regresó, recomendándome que mejor utilizara el baño ahora antes de que se llenara. Decidí hacerle caso y tome ropa limpia de mi armario. Me di una rápida ducha y me puse la ropa de entrenamiento.

Estaba cepillándome el cabello cuando recordé el texto que había leído hace un rato.

¿Sería capaz de hacer magia sin necesidad de mi varita?

Deje el cepillo sobre la mesa del lavabo y lo señale con el dedo como si fuera una varita e hice el movimiento.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

Nada

Wingardium Leviosa

Nada

_Wingardium Leviosa_

Se agitó.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

Levitó.

Sonreí satisfecha de mi hazaña, pero lo deje caer al escuchar los golpes de la puerta.

-¿Te tardaras mucho?

Tomé mis cosas y salí del baño, afuera había toca una de las chicas de Slytherin. Aline si no mal recuerdo. Me dedico una mirada fulminante que ignore y continué mi camino hacia la habitación. Guarde mis cosas y termine de arreglarme el cabello, esta vez en una cola de caballo para que no me estorbara durante el entrenamiento.

Tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, pero ahora lo más importante era sobrevivir un día más sin cometer una locura.

* * *

><p><strong>*, **, ***: La verdad es que la mayor parte del tema de "Magia sin varita" lo modifique de Harry Potter WikiaxD Hay pueden encontrar los nombres, excepto el de Flamel, pero vamos, todos sabemos lo que hace y si no… pues búsquenlo.<strong>

**Lo siento, lo siento, se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y no merezco su perdón:(**

**Si se dan cuenta, Dennis es uno de los personajes más inocentes, en cierta forma me recuerda a mi hermanito y me gusta que Hermione lo vea de esa forma y espero a ver dejado claro que no son nada más.**

**Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero también es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y debo trataré de ser más regular al actualizar.**

**Muchos me han pedido que le ponga a Hermione arco, pero no me gustaría porque siento que sería muy cliché ¿Entienden?**

**Respecto a lo de la canción, más adelante averiguaran por que la he puesto, aunque quizás algunos –los conozco, lo sé –tal vez reconozcan la canción o más o menos descubran cuál es su finalidad.**

**Ahora responderé los reviews:3**

**Capítulo 6:**

**-Arysia:** Muchas gracias:3 No, Luna no será Rue, así que de eso no te preocupes. Mmm… Ahorita será un villano ausente (aunque obviamente él lo controla todo) casi no va a aparecer durante esta primera parte salvo por un par de veces.

Gracias por el review. Besos.

-**Hada: **En realidad ese es más o menos el plan. Lo del arco ya lo explique arriba, me gustaría que fuera Hermione y no Hermione/Katniss. Si, lo de la pelea quisiera arreglarlo más adelante, por eso la deje como que abierta. No te preocupes, me encanta que me comenten no importa para lo que sea y si criticas es porque tengo cosas que mejorar y gracias a personas como tú es que lo hago, así que no te preocupes, soy de mente abierta y acepto que me digas lo sea necesario.

Gracias. Tratare de publicar más seguido. Besos.

**-Pauli Jean Malfoy: **Me costó mucho armar la historia de Fred pues no quería dejar ningún cable suelto y me alegro de que no haya sido así. Jajaja no importa, es más ¡Me encantaron! Jajaja estoy esperando tu actualización. Lo del arco ya lo explique más arriba y en el review anterior.

Nos leemos, gracias. Besos.

**-Guest:** ¡Hola nana! Jajaja, suele pasar. Yo tampoco la veo hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo del arco lo explique en las dos respuestas anteriores… no lo sé, como que no me late una Hermione con arco. Aunque si, tienes razón, ese dúo sería perfecto:3 Jajaja. Pero sabemos que Hermione es muy inteligente y poderosa –cosa que demostró en los libros y en este capítulo –, así que tratare de aprovechar esa ventaja de ella. Lo de Luna… uff, no lo sé, tendrás que averiguarlo más adelante, perdón si soy mala pero no puedo dar spoilers:( Aunque si te diré que al final no va a haber bayas. Si las habrá en la historia, pero no al final.

Gracias por el comentario. Besos.

**Felices fiestas:**

**-Tifilis:** Jajaja de nadaxD

Muchas gracias, tratare de actualizar con más regularidad. Besos.

** : **Listo:3 Gracias, en serio, prometo que intentare subir capítulos con más seguido. Será mu propósito de año nuevo:) Besos.

**-Pauli Jean Malfoy: **¡Hola de nuevo! Jajaja. Muchas gracias, igualmente para ti, te deseo lo mejor y cumplas tus propósitos, no solo este año, si no toda la vida.

Besos.

**Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, comenten o no.**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

_Vanessa. Owl Brain_


End file.
